Verde y Naranja
by THGfanfics
Summary: SPOILERS Antes de ¿Real o no real? Como Katniss y Peeta llegaron a eso. Distrito 12
1. Llegada

_Holi, es mi primera historia, no tengo practica pero se redactar un poco :) se aceptan criticas, halagos (:D ) lo que sea, sean felices!_

_SPOILER!_

_PD: esta historia empieza cuando Katniss ya se encuentra en el Distrito 12 y encuentra a Buttercup lastimado._

Verde y Naranja

En la mañana, se sienta estáticamente mientras le limpio los cortes, pero quitarle la espina de su pata acarrea una ronda de esos maullidos de gatito. Gimo igual yo, pero lastimeramente, pensando en lo que haría Prim en este momento, probablemente estaría de sanadora, diciendo que el "pobre" estaría sufriendo mucho, Prim… Antes de que sea consciente que he pensado en ella, las lágrimas ya habían empezado a derramarse por mi cara, mojando unos pocos mechones de cabello que caían sobre mi cara. Buttercup me mira, se que entiende mi dolor, sabe que ella no volverá y ambos terminamos llorando de nuevo, solo que esta vez nos confortamos uno al otro, yo tallándole suavemente su cabeza y el lamiendo los dedos de mi otra mano. Después de curarle, llorar y secarme las lágrimas me levanto lentamente, acordándome que aun al hacer movimientos bruscos me mareo y recuerdo la carta. Me armó de valor, llorar una vez más, aunque sea con un mugroso gato, me recuerda que no soy la única sufriendo de la muerte de… Prim, aun pensar en esas palabras me duele, suena tan extrañas, lo común seria que yo muriera antes que ella pero por arrebatos y encaprichamientos del destino, del destino no, de Coin y sus burdos trucos, ella se tuvo que ir primero, aun derramando unas pocas lagrimas abro la carta que Haymitch me dio en el aerolizador que es de mi madre.

No dice nada.

Salvo un número, un número de teléfono, lo más obvio y probable es que sea ella y que este esperando mi llamada.

Lo marco sin pensar, preguntándome que decir. El vínculo que nos une a mi madre y a mi aparte de ser familia directa es… era Prim, prácticamente yo vivía aun con ella y su debilidad por mi hermana y para mantenerla viva como pudiera, cosa que ella no pudo hacer, ni yo. Escucho una voz que conozco a pesar de que hace mucho no escuchara, la oí durante tantos años que sería imposible olvidarla.

-¿Katniss? – dice ella con voz débil. Débil como ella. Debería olvidar esto si quiero seguir unida con mi madre

-Mamá… Hola –mi voz esta pastosa y ronca por haber llorado

-¿Estás bien? Te escucho algo… triste. - ¿Ella pensaba que estaría saltando de alegría por estar en un Distrito lleno de cadáveres y cenizas? Me lleno de furia por un segundo, no solo por ella, más que nada por mí, todo es mi culpa, como siempre, como Peeta, como Prim.

-Es solo…. –Las palabras no son mi fuerte y no sé como mentir, opto por decir la verdad –Prim.

Se escucha un silencio que pienso que colgó hasta que escucho un fino sollozo que va incrementando es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que yo igual empecé a llorar. Después de unos minutos, escucho una puerta abrirse.

-Debería irme, mamá – No sé quien entro pero no quisiera que me viera llorar, al menos no mucho.

-Está bien, Katniss, hablaremos luego- dice ella aun intentado aclararse la garganta. No espero ni un segundo más y cuelgo.

Me doy un momento para incorporarme, el dolor y llanto me ha dejado cansada, me tallo los ojos y camino a la cocina.

Peetaa tiene una hogaza de pan en la mano y está dándome la espalda. Aun de espalda noto en sus antebrazos cicatrices, esto me deja aun mas dolida ¿Es que nunca dejaré de dañar a las personas? Lleva pantalones y una camisa blanca y lisa. Sae está a su lado preparando el desayuno y su pequeña nieta esta callada y sentada en la mesa, no me había fijado que me estaba viendo. Me siento al otro lado del comedor intentado no ser ruidosa pero la silla me delata. Peeta voltea y me ve, sus ojos azules me inspeccionan por un segundo y sé que encuentra, mis ojos llorosos e hinchados y mi nariz roja, volteo apenada. Sae también me ve.

-El desayuno está casi listo –dice esto volteándose y sin preguntar por mi aspecto de chica deprimida.

Peeta sirve los platos con ayuda de Sae, ni doy gracias ni él me dirige la palabra, esto hace preguntarme si aun algún día las cosas volverán a ser normales entre nosotros.

No me doy cuenta de nada hasta que escucho un suave gemido a mi lado, veo a Buttercup, debe tener hambre, le doy mi tocino, se lo devora en un instante y se va.

Termino de comer rápidamente, llevo los platos al lavabo e inicio la retirada a mi cuarto.

No sé qué hacer ni a donde ir, parezco un zombie solo comiendo y ahogada en recuerdos. Me acuesto en la cama, siento un palpitante dolor en mi cabeza y comienzo mi juego de palabras.

_Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen. Tengo diecisiete años. Vivo en el Distrito 12. Estuve dos veces en los Juegos del Hambre. Estuve en la rebelión. Fui el Sinsajo. Prim está muerta. Finnick está muerto. Cinna está muerto. Todo es mi culpa. Debería haber muerto yo._

Lloro de nuevo, a estas alturas ya no sé porque lloro, probablemente por Prim pero no solo por su muerte, si no porque sé que es mi culpa, que yo fui quien la mató, mis acciones hicieron que ella y muchas personas a las que estimaba fueran asesinadas o sometidas a algún castigo. Al pensar en castigo pienso en Peeta, aunque está vivo y viviendo a mi lado, el no es el mismo, fue sometido a hijacking algo que ni los más especializados doctores saben remediar.

Lloro aun mas por él, ni si quiera él puede reconformarte porque en algún momento podría desatarse y matarme aunque fuera un accidente. Tal vez lo merezco, no tener a nadie nunca, no ser feliz, alomejor es el castigo que el Capitolio hizo para mí, hacer que Peeta no pudiera acercarse, aunque es doble, porque ellos retorcieron la realidad de Peeta, bueno no solo la realidad, en verdad solo yo, mis recuerdos, porque él me amaba. _Amaba. _El pasado de esa palabra suena doloroso. Mucho. Llorando me quedo dormida.


	2. Reconstruccion

_Hola :D me encantaron sus Reviews, intentaré subir cada martes y viernes, esta historia es un poco lenta porque no de un día para otro olvidaron todo lo que paso, ademas de que Peeta no sabe lo que siente :D (ni Katniss) _

_Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins :)_

* * *

Reconstrucción

En sueños veo a Prim y Peeta muriendo frente a mi siendo carbonizados hasta los huesos. Me despierto con un grito y miro por la ventada, debe de ser la tarde. Mientras salgo de mi recamara y olfateo, bollos con queso y estofado. ¿Bollos con queso? ¿Se acuerda que eran mis favoritos? Bajo guiándome por el olor y veo a Peeta sacando los bollos del horno y Sae sirviendo la mesa de nuevo. Peeta me sonríe débilmente a lo que yo correspondo con una mueca que es lo que más logra parecerse a una sonrisa.

-Los bollos con queso son tus preferidos –dice Peeta, pienso que se acordó y se ha recuperado hasta que agrega -¿Real o no real?

-Real –no sé que mas decir pero algo me dice que Peeta está volviendo, si los hizo es porque algo le decía que era una realidad. No… No debería esperanzarme, se que aun se está recuperando.

-Deberías sentarte –cuando dice esto Peeta me doy cuenta que ya todos están comenzando a comer y yo sigo ahí parada en la entrada de la cocina. Me siento y comienzo a comer

Me entra curiosidad y decido hablar por primera vez más de una palabra enfrente de ellos.

-¿Y Haymitch? –tres pares de ojos me mira como si un muerto hubiera regresado en vida.

-En su casa, completamente borracho, pase a dejarle pan hace un rato –contesta Peeta, cuando dice cosas así, siento que la única que se está recuperando soy yo. Decido no agregar nada más.

Después de comer me levanto y salgo de la casa, solo dando un paseo por los alrededores. Veo mucha más gente trabajando, levantando desde las cenizas lo que antes era el Distrito 12. ¿Así se sentirán Peeta, Haymitch y Sae? ¿Levantando lo que antes era yo e intentando darle vida?

Siento como si tuviera aun el brazalete de mentalmente desorientada porque todos me miran como un enfermo, debo parecerlo, hace días que no me toco ni el pelo ni mucho menos me veo en un espejo. Quizá no es que parezca un enfermo, fui el Sinsajo, el signo de la rebelión, pensándolo bien, yo destruí todo esto, debe de ser eso. Camino durante tanto rato que empiezo a sentirme cansada y quiero regresar. Al regresar Sae se ha ido pero Peeta está horneando y decorando galletas, galletas que a Prim le encantarían.

-Estaba preocupado por como huiste hace rato, por lo que decidí esperarte, espero no te moleste –dice esto y mi corazón se siente extraño ¿El preocupado por mi? Volteo a verlo intentado averiguar algo que me diga su rostro, pero él no me ve, está concentrado en el glaseado, pero a la luz del sol veo esas pestañitas de una extensión enorme, veo su ceño fruncido que lo caracteriza cuando está concentrado, siente mi mirada y me observa, relajando el ceño. Miro hacia otro lado e intento contestar

-Solo di un paseo –apenas es un suave murmullo mi contestación pero con todo el silencio dentro de la casa parece una voz normal –Me voy a la cama.

Me derrumbo de nuevo sobre el colchón, no pensando en nada y esperando que las pesadillas me arrastren.

Pronto comienzo a soñar, Cinna siendo maltratado de diferentes formas, quemándolo, electrocutándolo, torturas inimaginables. Me despierto sudorosa y me doy cuenta que apenas he dormido un par de horas y casi es hora del atardecer.

El atardecer… Mi mente recuerda el día que comenzaba el Tour de la Victoria…

― _Así que, ¿qué es lo que va mal? ― Pregunta._

_No puedo decírselo. Jugueteo con el manojo de hierbajos._

― _Empecemos con algo más básico. ¿No es raro que sepa que arriesgarías tu vida para salvar la mía . . . pero que no sepa cuál es tu color favorito? ―Dice. Una sonrisa llega a mis labios._

― _Verde. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?_

― _Naranja._

― _¿Naranja? ¿Cómo el pelo de Effie?_

― _Un poco más apagado . . . Más como . . . el atardecer. El atardecer. Puedo verlo de inmediato, el aro del sol en descenso, el cielo surcado por suaves tonos naranjas. Precioso. Recuerdo la galleta del lirio atigrado y, ahora que Peeta está volviendo a dirigirme la palabra, apenas si consigo no contarle toda la historia del Presidente Snow. Pero Haymitch dijo que no. Es mejor atenerse a trivialidades._

Lastimaba a Peeta, una y otra vez, ocultándole lo de Snow, haciendo que matarán a su familia, incluso cuando yo sabía lo que sentía y todo lo que hacía era ignorarlo. Quizá por eso ya no me ama, se dio cuenta que alomejor no soy un muto, pero lastimo peor que uno. Es mejor para él, no me lo merezco ni a él ni a nadie. Nunca.

Pero aun que no me lo merezco, ¿Por qué sigue aquí conmigo? No… No está conmigo, está viviendo, siendo él, intentando recuperarse en el lugar que antes fue su hogar, antes de que yo destruyera todo.

El sol se está escondiendo entre las colinas y parece como si fuera dirigido hacia mí. Como ya nunca más puedo tener ese precioso naranja, como estoy destinada a estar en completa oscuridad. Lloro un poco, me siento triste saber que probablemente así será el resto de mi vida, siendo nadie y a la vez siendo todo, ser el famoso Sinsajo que mató a Coin, el Sinsajo que se volvió loco, la que no pudo resistir. Así me recordarán todos, así será mi historia y creo que por primera vez no quiero cambiar ese destino.

Bajo las escaleras con un poco de hambre, bajo en silencio procurando pisar con la punta de mis pies_, aun tengo mis instintos de cazadora, _pienso. Ya en la cocina veo en la mesa unas hogazas de pan, Peeta las horneo para mí por si sentía hambre, siento una presión en el estómago. Saco un poco de queso, parto una rebanada de pan y se lo unto, lo saboreo lentamente sabiendo que si como algo mas, vomitaría, aun no estoy acostumbrada a comer mucho.

Como ya es la noche, subo de nuevo me doy una ducha que apenas y logra relajarme y voy a dormir, sabiendo que las pesadillas pronto llegarán por mí, como una alarma.


	3. Ideas

Holitas! Perdón por no subir, ayer no estuve en mi casa hasta muy tarde y tenia pendientes:) pero aqui se los subo :) Porfavor dejen reviews! he tenido muchas alerts y es raro que no haya tanto reviews como alerts :( Pd. Los capitulos se ponen mejores como pasa el tiempo :) y ya tengo 7 bien hechos y listos para publicar! :)

Dejen Reviews!

* * *

IDEAS

Veo a Prim con Lady, su cabra, ella esta tan feliz que en mis sueños soy feliz por un momento. Trae su falda y blusa de La Cosecha, es gracioso, a partir de ese momento todo fue de mal en peor, es como si antes de La Cosecha fueran todos mis momentos más felices y menos confusos. Lady trae su listón en su cuello y Prim acaricia suavemente su cabeza riendo. Prim voltea viéndome directamente a los ojos, arruga el ceño y me grita.

-¡Es tu culpa! ¡Por ti estoy muerta!

Me despierto con los ojos húmedos, como pude hacerle eso yo a mi patito, la razón por la que no me deje de morir de hambre cuando mi padre murió, me recuerdo que no fui yo, fue la rebelión, fue Coin, fueron las bombas que yo no tenía control.

Antes de que Prim comenzara a gritarme ella se veía tan feliz con su cabra, esta imagen llena mi mente y sonrió. Me doy cuenta que los recuerdos felices pueden ser más fuertes que los dolorosos. Bajo de nuevo, parece una rutina, llorar, comer, llorar y dormir.

Ahí está Peeta, Sae y su nieta, poniendo la mesa y al pie de las escaleras veo mi arco y mis flechas, parece un buen día para cazar, tengo ganas de cazar.

Tomo un panecillo de la mesa y les digo

-Saldré a cazar –subo de nuevo y me pongo la chamarra de mi padre al salir del cuarto escucho murmullos.

-Te dije que se recuperaría, chico –Sae dice como si hubieran hablado de ello antes.

-No lo sé, ayer le hablé y solo me vio como si fuera un extraño y fue a dormirse –Peeta le contesta de forma dolorosa. ¿Tanto le duele a mi chico del pan que no pueda recuperarme?

-No esperes menos, ella aun no puede controlar su dolor, solo hay que tener paciencia.

Termino las escaleras y salgo rápidamente, sin llegar a correr porque aun no tengo el físico para ello.

Llego a la alambra y la cruzo, el bosque está lleno de fauna, logro cazar dos ardillas aunque no son tiros tan limpios como siempre. Me siento satisfecha con la expedición y me siento en una roca porque a pesar de apenas haber caminado un poco, ya estoy cansada. Pienso en Peeta, se ve recuperado, soy yo la que aun no está totalmente sana y quizá por eso se porta tan distante, recuerdo sus ojos azules, como me cuidaba de mí y mantenía alejadas mis pesadillas, después recuerdo sus ojos dilatados y nublosos, cuando tiene sus ataques. Suelto unas lagrimas y me prometo que intentaré recuperarme a mi manera y ritmo. Aun con la imagen de Prim y la cabra se me va formando una idea para no olvidar todos esos recuerdos, algo con lo que siempre pueda contar, quizá una pintura de Peeta, debería pensar en eso.

Me paro y camino por el bosque de regreso, los árboles y arbustos se ven más verdes que nunca, se escuchan más aves y los animales parecen más fornidos y mejor alimentados, todo parece estar evolucionando pero yo aun estoy estancada. Dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo, pero si algo se es que el dolor siempre está ahí, como en mi madre, como en Haymitch pero depende de cada uno quedarte en el dolor o vivir con él.

Diciendo esto me acuerdo del Dr. Aurelius, como Peeta dijo que debería contestar el teléfono, sé que eso de hablar con loqueros y doctores no es lo mío, pero intentan ayudarme, por lo menos el Dr. Aurelius así lo hace.

Me doy cuenta que voy llegando a la Villa de Vencedores y la casa de Haymitch parece vacía al igual que la de Peeta ¿habrán salido? Lentamente y cansada me meto a mi casa.

Veo a Peeta que esta serio y parado en la sala y Haymitch que esa sentado, sonriente pero algo sobrio.

-Reunión en casa, que bien –digo con latente sarcasmo. Haymitch sonríe aun más y Peeta solo tuerce un poco el rostro

-Preciosa, tu casa está llena de ruinas y cenizas –me contesta Haymitch y sé que no se refiere al bombardeo. Me lleno de furia, _estoy intentando recuperarme_, pienso_, en verdad lo intento._

-Katniss… -La voz de Peeta atrae mi atención, parece como si intentara convencerme de algo y seguro lo logrará – No te obligaré a nada pero siento que deberías hablar con el Dr. Aurelius, se que piensas que no te ayuda y solo intenta regresar tu dolor, solo pido que le contestes y…

-Aunque no lo creas, Peeta, estaba pensando en eso hace un rato – lo interrumpo. Haymitch alza una ceja y Peeta solo resopla -¡No necesito que me crean!

-Nadie dijo que no te creía –dice Peeta intentando relajarme –Solo que… no te voy a mentir, aun te ves delgada y nos preocupas, tanto como a mí como a Haymitch, Sae y hasta su nieta.

No tengo nada que decir porque sé que tienen razón ¿Cuántas veces los escuche? Ninguna ¿Quisieran ellos verme recuperada? Probablemente. Asiento, guardo las ardillas y subo a darme un baño.

En el baño, lloro, nadie quiere ver una Katniss destruida, pero es todo lo que hay ahorita, nadie quiere pedazos de lo que era yo antes, ni si quiera creo que alguien me haya querido tal y como _era_. Peeta si, el siempre me quiso ya fuera la mitad, completa o pedazos de mi, él quería estar conmigo y me apoyaba. Siento la agonía de esto y lloro aun más fuerte. Ni si quiera él quiere _esto._

Salgo con una toalla y camino a mi cuarto, me visto, seco mi cabello e intento trenzarlo un poco, pienso de nuevo en Prim y Lady, ella tan feliz con un animal y Lady feliz porque la tenía a ella.

Quisiera poder plasmar esos momentos, dibujarlos, escribirlos, no solo a ella si no a todo lo que conocí y conozco.

Me recuesto en mi cama, ¿Cómo puedo lograr eso? ¿Cómo hago para recordar siempre los buenos momentos y que me ayuden a seguir a adelante?

Nunca he tenido buena imaginación, me recrimo a mi misma por no ser de mente abierta y _capaz _de ayudarme. Ni si quiera es completamente la tarde pero tan cansada que se que si pensara en dormirme, lo lograría. _Debo comer,_ pienso, _para que vean que si me recuperaré_.

En la cocina veo un plato lleno de comida, seguro es para mí, comienzo a comerlo rápidamente, impresionándome del hambre que tenía, ya nunca pasaré hambre, eso es seguro. Lavo los trastes porque sé que si no lo hago, me haré de la mala costumbre, subo, llena y molida a dormirme.

Me despierto, bajo y ahí está Sae, Peeta y la nieta de Sae, haciendo el desayuno. Como algo de pan y sopa, salgo a cazar aunque cazar ya no es tan exacto, me limito a merodear por el bosque, comiendo lo que encuentre y regresar.

Cuando regreso, no hay nadie, ni Peeta, veo el reloj y aun no son ni la una.

Suena el teléfono, sé que es el Dr. Aurelius y decido seguir el consejo de Peeta y contesto.

-¿Si? –sueno un poco frustrada

-Srita. Everdeen, ¿cómo ha estado? –intenta ser cordial pero sé que no sabe cómo sacarme platica

-Bien –soy un poco muy cortante –He salido a cazar.

-Eso es bueno, parte de la recuperación son rutinas, estas ayudan a…

-Ahórrese la plática ¿Si? –Lo interrumpo, se queda callado, pienso en Prim y la cabra… –Estoy intentado descubrir otra forma de recuperarme…

-La escucho –_no pedí que lo hiciera_, pienso.

-Quiero… conservar buenos recuerdos de… todos… Prim, mi padre, Finnick… -se me hace un nudo en la garganta imposible de digerir –más que de personas, momentos que me hicieron feliz.

El doctor se queda callado unos segundos.

-Es una buena idea, puede salir a cazar y después hacer esos recuerdos – y termina diciendo –Ya sabe que Peeta puede ayudarle, también le sirve a él como terapia.

-Si –el nudo aun no cedía

-En el tren le mandaré pergaminos y cosas con lo que pueda escribir, dibujar, pintar, lo que usted desee.

-¿Pergaminos, cosas? ¿A qué se refiere?

-Usted quiere _conservar_ los recuerdos, tal vez si los plasma en algún lugar, será más fácil.

Siento que es una estupenda idea

-Gracias – y cuelgo antes de que el agregue algo más.

La comida fue igual, pan de Peeta, guisado de Sae y curiosidad de su nieta.

-¿Saliste a cazar hoy? –me dice Peeta mirándome fijamente

-Si –siento que no puedo agregar otra cosa respecto a eso por lo que digo –Hable con el doctor. Hoy.

-Estupendo –veo a Peeta sonreír y sus ojos azules hasta parecen más claros.

-Dice que podrías ayudarme… -frunce el ceño –es una terapia, podría ser para los dos… si quisieras.

-Veré, Katniss –se queda pensativo –Aun no es lo mejor que estemos mucho tiempo juntos, aun soy peligroso.

Me levanto rápidamente y subo a mi cuarto, dispuesta a dormir toda la tarde y noche. Y así es. Hasta que las pesadillas me alcanzan.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado :) comenten


	4. Confusión

El tren no llegará hasta dentro de dos semanas, en estas dos semanas me la paso cazando, comiendo, llorando y apenas durmiendo. También intento hablar con mi madre por lo menos cada 3 días, es aun algo difícil encontrar algún tema de conversación que no sea doloroso, pero intentamos recuperarnos y ayudarnos. Como esta en el Distrito 4 se que probablemente le guste el mar aunque nunca hablamos de nuestra vida actual, nos dedicamos a decir que hicimos durante el día y que nos ha mantenido alejadas de los recuerdos. Solo he visto a Haymitch unas pocas ocasiones, cuando esta borracho que se asoma por su ventana y me grita alguna incoherencia, pero no he entablado una conversación con él a fondo. El Dr. Aurelius indicó que aunque aun no me encontraba perfectamente, dijo que podíamos hablar cada dos días y eso está bien. No he hablado con Peeta desde que rechazo totalmente mi compañía en algo que nos ayudaría a los dos. Un día antes de que llegará el tren, ya estaba desechando completamente la idea, la verdad es que mi letra no es de lo más bonita, no puedo grabar mi voz en un libro y no se dibujar, pensé que Peeta me ayudaría pero sabe que soy un monstruo, sabe que destruyo personas y es mi culpa que sean infelices, a excepto de Haymitch, él solito se lo busco.

Estoy desayunando, siempre ignoro a Peeta hasta intento evitar mirarlo.

-Katniss. – No volteo a mirarlo directamente y me limito a seguir jugeteando con la comida de mi plato –Katniss, te estoy hablando.

-¡Que! –a pesar de que lo dije con coraje, no salió ni de grito, es como si hubiera hablado normalmente.

-Se que estas molesta por lo de hace unos días, pero quiero que sepas que le pregunte al Dr. Aurelius y el dice que si puedo ayudarte, que si me servirá –dice esto alegre, como si fuera bueno estar _conmigo._

Intento reprimir una sonrisa, no sé porque intento evitarla, pero al final una pequeña sonrisa se forma en mi cara. Hace tanto que no sentía emoción por el día que me esperara mañana.

-Que bien –digo en un susurro aun con la sonrisa en mi cara, me levanto rápidamente, tomo mi arco y carcaj de flechas y cuando estoy a punto de irme, escucho

-Haré un pastel, deberías llegar temprano para probarlo –dice esto sabiendo que aunque me diga que debería cometer suicidio, probablemente le haría caso. Escuchando eso me comprometo a llegar antes para ver cómo termina el glaseado y salgo a cazar.

Después de varios días cazando regularmente, he mejorado bastante, tengo un tiro más limpio, escucho mejor las presas y se donde disparar para asegurar una muerte sin dolor. Me recuesto sobre la hierba, mirando las nubes y veo el sol, deben de ser alrededor de las dos._ ¡DOS! _Debo llegar antes para ver a Peeta. Tomo mis cosas y corro hacia la alambrada, la cruzo y voy hacia mi casa.

Llego sudando, terriblemente cansada y mareada.

-¿Katniss? –Es Peeta mirándome preocupado, como si una vez más se me hubiera zafado un tornillo.

Estoy muy mareada, me duele la sien, coloco mi mano sobre ese punto donde duele mucho y me dispongo a repetir mi juego de palabras.

_Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen. Tengo diecisiete años. Vivo en el Distrito doce. Estuve en los Juegos del Hambre, dos veces. Peeta Mellark fue un vencedor conmigo. Es mi vecino. Es mi amigo. Me gustan sus rizos dorados y ojos azules. _

Abro los ojos lentamente y me encuentro con su cara, no tan cerca para asustarme pero está sosteniendo mis hombros como temiendo que me cayera.

-¿Estás bien? –dice frunciendo el ceño

-Me maree… Corriendo hacia acá –digo en un murmullo. Peeta comienza a reír. Suena bastante bien, suena… _normal, _casi sonrió pensando en su risa.

-Debes de tener una buena razón para correr hacia _tu casa –_ríe un poco más, me ruborizo – ¿Te perseguía un oso? –bromea conmigo pero sé que por debajo de la broma, tiene curiosidad.

-Venia a ver el pastel –se queda callado pero con una ligera sonrisa

-Se está horneando –dice viendo el horno –Dije que me gustaría que lo comieras, no que arriesgaras el botín del bosque para verlo terminándose de hornear.

Me convierto de un rosa a un rojo que me quema las mejillas y Peeta ríe más. Bajo la mirada.

-Eh… Quisiera ver… -me quedo callada, dejando la frase inconclusa.

-Quisieras ver… ¿Cómo quemo el pastel? –sonrió y niego lentamente

-Como… lo terminas –levanto la cara y veo en su cara confusión

-No sabía que quisieras ver el glaseado –dice frunciendo el ceño

-¿Por qué? –me confundo, ¿Tiene algún recuerdo de mi odiando su glaseado? Suena improbable.

-Olvídalo - Peeta me sonríe de forma cálida. Suena la campanilla del horno, haciendo que los dos sonriamos, rompiendo la tensión del momento.

Peeta saca el pastel y lo pone en la mesa, es común, pan blanco, pero no por eso menos rico, me pregunto si algo que cocina no le saldrá bien.

-Debemos esperar, como acaba de salir está muy caliente –me hace una sonrisa ligera. Asiento.

-Prim te arrastraba a la panadería a ver los pasteles –dice, intento no llorar -¿Real o no real?

-Real, ella… -me aclaro el nudo de la garganta – Ella era muy feliz viéndolos, era lo único bonito del distrito y no le quería arrebatar eso.

Volteo a ver a Peeta y a pesar de estar parado, sostiene muy fuertemente la mesa, está viendo el suelo pero veo sus ojos con nubes y oscuros. Sé que estoy en peligro, por lo que todo lo que se me ocurre es alejarme lentamente de él, no me pone atención lo que es bueno porque quiere decir que no me va a matar. Estoy casi saliendo cuando escucho su voz.

-Lo siento, ya acabo –duda un segundo – Suelo tener uno por día, no te preocupes.

No digo nada, no sé que tanto recordó o que fue lo que lo alteró

-Por tu culpa fue ese bombardeo en el Distrito –me duele que piense eso -¿Real o no real? -

_¿En serio no puede ver eso?_

-No real –quiero agregar algo y solo se me ocurre –Yo no sabía lo que había pasado, estaba inconsciente.

Peeta me mira, asiente y sonríe

-Perdón, sé que es difícil, pero lo superaremos.

Me quedo callada, no sé porque usa un _nosotros, _el ya no me ama, ni si quiera sé si somos amigos, solo sé que podemos intentarlo, esta vez no hay presiones, no tenemos que relacionarnos si no quisiéramos, pero hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos que decidimos ser amigos.

Me muevo estáticamente hacia él y como yo nunca he sido buena con las palabras lo único que hago es sonreír, una sonrisa sincera y buena, como si en verdad lo sintiera.

Me sonríe igual pero un poco tembloroso y se voltea

-Debería comenzar con el glaseado –me dice sacando las cosas y diferentes tonos.

-Estaba pensando en decorarlo de forma natural, algo no muy complicado, ¿Tu qué crees?

Me mira con sus ojos llenos de dudas, así me siento yo acerca de él.

Asiento, y me quedo pensando un segundo

-Me gustaría que le pusieras algunas flores – digo de todo corazón, en verdad sus decorados son preciosos, nunca entenderé la forma en que unas manos que parecen tan toscas puedan hacer tan pequeños intricados y figuras

-Está bien, solo para complacerte –me dedica una sonrisa totalmente autentica de Peeta.

Saca los ingredientes y comienza a mezclarlos, parece increíblemente feliz, debe de serlo, así como yo me siento para cazar, el se siente así cocinando, decorando y horneando, la única diferencia es que él sabe hacer un millón de cosas más que yo. Estoy tan sumida en mis pensamientos que tiene que repetir mi nombre dos veces para que lo escuche

-¿Katniss? –dice sonriendo

-¿Qué pasa? –volteo a mirarlo, tiene en sus manos varios colores.

-¿Cuál te gustaría? –Tiene un azul, un verde, amarillo y rosa –A mí me gusta más el azul, se ve mejor.

El azul va perfectamente con los ojos de Prim, es un azul tan bonito que solo me puedo sentir feliz de verlo, uno creería que todos los ojos de la misma tonalidad _son lo mismo, _pero no es así.

Los ojos de Peeta y Prim son azules, pero no el mismo azul. Los de Prim eran color azul cielo, totalmente sin nubes. Los de Peeta en cambio eran de un azul un poco más oscuros, el azul que parece mar. Los dos azules me parecen hermosos y me llenan de tranquilidad.

-El azul es perfecto –digo con un nudo en el estomago. Extraño a Prim

Peeta le agrega el colorante azul a la mezcla y lo revuelve.

-Ya está. Ahora es tiempo de decorar.

Se sienta en la mesa con el pastel alado y el glaseado, saca un cuchillo y comienza a untar. Me siento enfrente a él, viendo como sus manos trabajan.

-Así que, esto es una terapia para mí –me mira sonriendo -¿Cuál será la tuya?

-Estoy cazando –digo seria después lo recuerdo –Y estaba pensando en algún tipo de memoria, donde pueda guardar recuerdos.

-¿Cómo tu libro familiar de plantas y bayas? –dice curioso. La verdad no lo había visto de esa forma.

-Sí. –Parece una buena forma, dibujar recuerdos o las personas y poner que hicieron y quienes fueron.

-Y… ¿Cómo puedo ayudar yo?

-¿Dibujando? Estaba esperando que se te ocurriera algo –Peeta ríe suavemente.

-Si… Puedo dibujar y tú escribir

-Está bien

-¿Es un trato?

Sonrió durante unos segundos –Si.

La tarde pasa lentamente mientras veo a Peeta hacer el glaseado, ambos estamos muy callados, sé que mi cabeza no piensa en nada, pero Peeta frunce el ceño y después lo relaja y sé que algo le pasa. Le sonrió dándole seguridad. Abre la boca y dice

-Katniss, ¿Por qué te quería? – trago saliva, no sé porque cuando dice esto, me quema.

-Una vez dijiste que cuando cantaba, hacia que los pájaros dejaran de hacerlo. –Veo la mesa, apretando los puños e intentando no llorar

-¿No es porque eras fuerte, valiente y bonita? –me dice confundido

-No lo sé, nunca lo he entendido.

Nos quedamos en silencio de nuevo.

-Listo –se levanta y empieza a recoger las cosas, veo el pastel, tiene flores de un azul más oscuro que lo demás, es precioso.

-Puedes probarlo, es para comerlo. –Me sonríe dándome valor, me sirvo en un plato y comienzo a comerlo.

-Peeta… -Me debato en que decir, el pastel es realmente rico, pero siento que hay algo detrás de mis palabras –Esta delicioso.

-Qué bueno que te guste –se sonroja. ¿Desde cuándo Peeta se sonroja cuando yo digo algo?

Termina de recoger la cocina y se sirve un trozo.

-Bueno, debería ir a casa, le llevaré algo a Haymitch –me mira y me hace una sonrisa cordial

Quiero decirle algo, pero no tengo ni idea de que.

-Está bien. Adiós

Subo lentamente a mi cuarto, voy por ropa nueva interior y por una camisa vieja para dormir. Me meto al baño, me doy una ducha con agua caliente haciendo que me relaje, en verdad que tantas emociones en un día me dejaron cansada y me duele la sien. Me aprieto suavemente la cicatriz de la cabeza y rápidamente se me quita el dolor. Salgo de la ducha, me pongo la ropa y me trenzo el cabello que está muy húmedo aun. Entro a mi cuarto y me tiro a la cama, durmiendo rápidamente.


	5. Recuerdos

****Holitas! :) Pues estoy aqui para decirles que intentaré publicar cada 3 días :) No duden en criticarme o apoyarme lo apreciaría mucho. Otra cosa, ese fic no tiene aun final, no se donde acabará, hasta ahorita tengo 10 capítulos y aun me faltan, estaba pensando terminarlo con sus hijos o algo así :)

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen

PD. este capitulo es de mis favoritos!

* * *

**Recuerdos**

Mis sueños son escalofriantes y despierto llorando. Empiezo a llorar tan fuerte que sé que mis llantos se escucharán hasta abajo. Alguien toca la puerta y llamándome

-¿Katniss, estas bien? –es Peeta, suena tan asustado como yo con mis sueños.

No digo nada y sigo llorando esta vez bajando un poco más el volumen. Peeta entra a mi cuarto, camina hacia mi cama y se pone en cuclillas alado de mí.

-¿Katniss? –Dice preocupado –No llores.

Niego aun llorando. Peeta suspira.

-El tren llegó hoy –me dice queriendo reconfortarme –Podemos empezar hoy mismo el libro si quieres.

Asiento pero las lágrimas siguen cayendo.

-Bajemos a desayunar, Sae preparo estofado de cordero y yo hice bollos con queso.

Pero aun soy incapaz de contestar.

-El tren también trae gansos, y ¿a que no adivinas de quien son? ¡De Haymitch! ¿Te imaginas algún animal bajo su cuidado? –sus intentos son nobles en ayudarme y agradezco que a pesar de que no seamos pareja, el me tenga paciencia.

Después de unos minutos, mi llanto desaparece y lo veo.

-¿Ya mejor? –me dice sonriente, a lo que correspondo con una sonrisa pequeña.

Se para y cuando se va a ir, toca mi mano, haciéndome una caricia que significa apoyo. El no lo nota pero es uno de los primeros contactos que tenemos. Recuerdo una conversación que tuve con el Dr. Aurelius hace unos días.

_-¿Cree… que él se recupere? – aunque no dije nombre, el sabe a quién me refiero, nunca le había preguntado directamente._

_-Por supuesto, Katniss, sé que no has hablado con él, pero yo si lo hago, todos los días y me doy cuenta que sus ataques disminuyen y sabe diferenciar entre algunos recuerdos. Tenle muchísima paciencia, porque él está pasando por algo peor que tu, se buena con él y recupérate tu también._

Esa pequeña caricia significa que Peeta está regresando y por primera vez, permito que mi corazón se llene de esperanza. Me pongo cualquier cosa y bajo por el olor de la comida, sonriendo y con un aura de felicidad. Deben creer que tengo bipolaridad, hace unos minutos lloraba desconsoladamente y ahora me siento tan feliz como nunca.

Sae me sirve mi desayuno y comienzo a comer.

-Iré a cazar, ¿Necesitas algo en especial, Sae? - Nunca he hablado mucho con Sae, pero realmente aprecio el esfuerzo que está haciendo por estar aquí.

-No me vendría mal carne, ya lo sabes –me dice y luego agrega –Pasa por el Quemador y déjalo en mi puesto.

De repente me siento muy nerviosa, hace mucho que no estoy en alguna multitud y no sé cómo me verá la gente.

-Está bien -¿Me gritarán muto como Peeta?

-Katniss –Peeta aleja mis pensamientos, hasta él sabe que no soy un muto ahora –Pasaré a la estación antes de que regreses, para que cuando llegues las cosas ya estén aquí.

Asiento rápidamente, termino mi desayuno y subo. La cazadora de mi padre sigue exactamente en el mismo lugar donde la dejo siempre, sobre la silla, me la pongo, huele a mi bosque, mi Pradera.

Bajo de nuevo, sonriéndole a Peeta y la nieta de Sae que me está viendo y salgo por la puerta de adelante.

Camino hasta la alambrada, a pesar de que ya nunca tiene electricidad, está ahí por los animales, cruzo y me sumerjo en el bosque.

Después de hora y media, he cazado un pavo y dos ardillas, no es mucho pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer por ahora. A el pavo lo desplumo y limpio y las ardillas solo les retiro la flecha.

Regreso hasta el Distrito y veo el Quemador desde lejos. Aunque esta en el mismo lugar ya no es igual, ahora parece un mercado de verdad. Tiene un aura diferente, está más activo. Ahora el Quemador no tiene que esconderse del gobierno y todos los de allí son más felices.

No tengo que adentrarme mucho para encontrar el puesto de Sae pero aun así acaparo varias miradas que van desde la felicidad hasta la ira. No puedo evitar sentirme mal.

-Vaya, chica, eres rápida –me dice Sae tomando el pavo junto a las ardillas

-Un pavo y… dos ardillas, muy bien – y me sonríe.

Ella intente ser cordial porque sabe que la gente me mira. Me empiezo a sentir culpable y tengo ganas de irme.

-Nos vemos, Sae – digo algo cortante y salgo del Quemador aun pensando en esas miradas tan penetrantes, pero pienso en Peeta y sé que hay cosas más importantes que solo unas miradas.

Mientras camino hacia la Villa de Vencedores, varias personas me saludan, no las conozco pero probablemente ellos a mí, si.

Veo a Haymitch, esta no muy borracho con sus gansos_, si era verdad lo que Peeta dijo_, pienso, _Todo el mundo cambia_. Decido ir a su casa primero antes de buscar a Peeta.

-Preciosa, hasta que decides honrarme con tu presencia –me dice, está más sobrio que ebrio, pero aun tiene ese tono de amargura.

-Criando gansos, eh? –digo intentando molestarlo.

-Mejor criar gansos que pequeños panaderos o peor, pequeños con arcos – Me ruborizo alcanzando el rojo profundo. Haymitch ríe descontroladamente

-¿Hasta cuándo, eh? –no entiendo a su pregunta. –Nada, Katniss, cuando sea el momento te diré.

Yo opino que solo se burla de mi ignorancia por lo que digo

-Ojala los gansos se acaben tu licor.- Haymitch se ríe de mi tono.

-Se morirían al probarlo, como tú la primera vez. –dice en tono de burla. Si sigo con él se seguirá burlando de mi, por lo que me voy.

-Visítame, Preciosa y salúdame al panadero –me grita y ríe de nuevo.

Camino a casa de Peeta, parece limpia, siempre se la pasa en mi casa, ¿a qué hora hace todo esto? Toco. Nada. Toco un poco más fuerte. Nada.

_Probablemente este en mi casa_, pienso. Pero parecía vacía.

Voy a la mía y entro. Parece que no hay nadie.

Hay una caja en el suelo no muy grande. Me inclino y la abro. Solo tiene pergaminos, colores, lápices, marcadores y cosas del libro. Las saco lentamente, así empieza mi recuperación, a partir de ahora todo será mejor, yo lo sé, tengo esperanza no solo por mí, sino porque no estoy sola. Tengo a Peeta, a Haymitch, a Sae, a su nieta, a mi madre aunque no esté aquí. Solo hay una persona… dos… que me faltan para ser feliz.

_Prim y… Gale. _

Prim… mi pequeño patito que en los últimos meses creció lo que yo crecí en años. Vivió una revolución, mis dos Juegos del Hambre, la debilidad de mi madre, vivió las heridas de las personas y las ayudaba. Pero más importante, vivió mi dolor, por Peeta, por Gale, mis pesadillas, solo lo vivió aunque no lo entendía.

Gale. Mi mejor amigo. ¿Amigo? Esta palabra no suena completa, le falta algo. Gale que me ayudo a sobrevivir cuando ni mi madre pudo hacerlo. Gale que me reprochaba cuando veía que no estaba siendo yo misma. Gale que me apoyo en la revolución.

Pero ni Prim ni Gale están aquí, y probablemente nunca más. Prim murió. Lloro, apenas es un suave llanto, pero es de los más dolorosos. Gale, lo extraño pero me siento tan confundida con el ahora, si lo viera no se qué haría. Algo es seguro. Peeta lo quiero en mi vida.

Con todas las cosas afuera, espero a Peeta, dijo que vendría. Me siento en el sillón hecha un ovillo mirando las paredes, con la mente en blanco.

Escucho un toque de nudillos en la puerta, antes de que me levante, veo a Peeta entrando, se ve cansado. ¿Qué le pasó?

-¿Peeta? –Me levanto rápidamente y me paro justo frente a él. Lo miro. Sus ojos neblinosos, sus manos en puños. Ha tenido un recuerdo

-Katniss… -dice lastimero y comienza a llorar, derrumbándose sobre mis pies.

No sé qué hacer, normalmente sería yo la que llorara, pero cuando es él, no sé qué es lo apropiado.

Lo entiendo en ese momento, el quiere apoyo, no quiere que le digan que todo va a estar bien porque nadie sabe eso, solo quiere tener alguien con quien contar mientras todos los demás llegan al felices para siempre.

Me pongo de rodillas a su lado. Comienzo a cantar. Mi voz es desafinada, pero no suena oxidada, suena tierna y reconfortante.

Canto la única canción que en este momento nos puede ayudar a ambos, esperando que Peeta entienda lo que quiero decir cantándola y sepa que siempre estaré para él, no importa que pase.

"_Tú estás, tú estás  
llegando al árbol  
Donde colgaron a un hombre que dicen que asesinó a tres.  
Cosas extrañas han ocurrido aquí  
No sería extraño  
Si nos encontramos a la medianoche en el árbol de la ejecución._

_Tú estás, tú estás  
llegando al árbol  
Donde el hombre muerto gritó a su amor que huyera.  
Cosas extrañas han ocurrido aquí  
No sería extraño  
Si nos encontramos a la medianoche en el árbol de la ejecución._

_Tú estás, Tú estás  
llegando al árbol  
Donde te dije que corrieras, para que ambos fuéramos libres.  
Cosas extrañas han ocurrido aquí  
No sería extraño  
Si nos encontramos a la medianoche en el árbol de la ejecución._

_Tú estás, tú estás  
llegando al árbol  
Usando un collar de soga, a mi lado.  
Cosas extrañas han ocurrido aquí  
No sería extraño  
Si nos encontramos a la medianoche en el árbol de la ejecución."_

Nunca dejaré que le hagan daño de nuevo. Me aseguraré que él sea feliz, _siempre_.

Cuando termino de cantar, Peeta ya no está llorando, solo esta recargado en el piso, sus respiraciones todavía no son regulares, pero por lo menos, no llora.

Tengo que decir algo, que sepa lo que pienso.

-Gracias –Dice, robándome las palabras –Cantas muy bonito. Las aves _en verdad_ dejan de cantar.

Me quedo callada, deleitándome con la dulzura de sus palabras. No dijo nada lindo sobre mi personalidad, pero en la forma en que lo dijo, hay algo subjetivo.

-¿Qué ocurrió, Peeta? –digo, quiero quitarle su dolor, quiero responder su ¿Real, o no real?

-Fui a la estación por las cosas que llegaron, pero recordé todo… Los Juegos, el Tour, llegando a casa después del bombardeo, fue demasiado, mi mente explotó y apenas pude llegar a mi casa. Empezaron las ilusiones sobre… ti- me miro con amargura pero había dolor en sus ojos. Me sentí yo igual con ganas de llorar –Y luego empezaste a tocar, más y más y eso solo me hizo sentir terror. Perdón por no abrir.

Respiré profundamente, no quiero saber lo que eran sus ilusiones pero fueron suficiente para tenerlo así.

-No importa, Peeta, lo entiendo. –Continuo -¿Por qué llorabas?

-No quiero estar así, no quiero que de un momento a otro desconocerte, desconocer tu mirada, tu fortaleza, tu dulzura… Me da miedo atacarte.

-Peeta… -no sabía que decir, pero lo mejor que puedo decir es –Solo aguanta un poco más, nos tenemos uno al otro y Haymitch.

Peeta me sonríe y se levanta, cuando yo intento hacer lo mismo, toma mi mano.

Mi corazón se agita un poco en respuesta, cuando ya estoy completamente parada, el sigue tomando mi mano, sonriéndome. Nuestras manos parecen tan bien complementadas. Le sonrió

-Empecemos con ese libro –dice en forma de desafío, no sé como Peeta lo logra, hacer que sus palabras den siempre en el blanco, es su don, al igual que un millón de cosas.

Empezamos con el libro. Le digo que lo primero es Prim. Un dibujo de mi patito. El asiente y comienza. Veo sus dedos trazando líneas, dándole vida a la página y disfruto saber que es Prim.

Siempre será Prim la primera en mi corazón.

Estamos callados, yo mirándolo trabajar y el dibujando, es un proceso lento y nos tomará varios días hasta semanas lograr el libro, pero ayuda.

Cuando ya tiene es boceto principal de Prim, habla

-Podemos continuar mañana, no hay prisa –parpadeo sorprendida, estaba tan adormilada que apenas me di cuenta de la noción del tiempo. Peeta me ayuda a pararme de la mesa, guarda las cosas en la caja que deja junto a la mesa, donde trabajaremos.

-Buenas noches, Katniss

-Adios, Peeta . –Me mira y hace una diminuta sonrisa.

Subo las escaleras ya cansada, cuando estoy arriba, voy directamente al baño. Me destrenzo el cabello y me meto a la ducha. Estoy tan cansada que ni me tallo el cuerpo. Me pongo el pijama y me trenzo el pelo. Destiendo la cama y desde mi cuarto, por la ventana se ve la luz prendida de Peeta, no quiero espiarlo, por lo que me duermo.

Aunque no es un sueño tranquilo.

* * *

¿Qué tal, eh? Recuerden que intento hacerlo lo más pegado a la personalidad de los personajes :)


	6. Egoísmo y nobleza

Holi! aqui como siempre subiendo a los tres días :) me gusta los alerts y los review que me dejan, me inspiran aun mas:) este capitulo es muy bonito y no tarde en hacerlo! espero les guste.

**Todo es propiedad de Suzanne Collins**

**pd.** los titulos dicen un poco del capítulo:)

* * *

Egoísmo y nobleza.

Cato con su espada atravesándola, atravesando a Rue, pero luego miro bien la escena, no es Rue, por supuesto que no, veo su pelo rubio cayéndole en cascada sobre su espalda.

¡PRIM!

Me levanto aterrorizada y las mejillas húmedas. He llorado en sueños. Me doy tiempo para tranquilizarme. Dos minutos. Tres minutos. Cuatro. Sigo viendo a Cato matando a Prim. Pienso en lo que me puede tranquilizar.

Me cambio el pijama y me pongo un pantalón con una playera blanca y bajo las escaleras.

Ahí está Peeta, Haymitch, Sae y su nieta, todos mirándome. Me ven inclinarme sobre la caja donde está el boceto de Prim, lo saco lentamente y lo veo.

Prim sonriendo, como si estuviera conmigo, no siendo matada por Cato, por lo menos murió ayudando a personas, que eso era lo que más le gustaba.

Me tranquilizo, aunque sea un boceto en mi imaginación completo lo que falta de él, las facciones, los colores, pero mi mente hace una copia exacta de su rostro.

-Katniss… -observo a Peeta enfrente a mí, con dudas en los ojos. -¿Todo bien?

-Tuve una pesadilla…

-Lo siento. –niego la cabeza.

-No tienes porque, las pesadillas siempre serán parte de mí.

_Solo hay una forma de detenerlas_, pienso, _en tus brazos._

No puedo decir eso, es cobarde y egoísta. ¿Él apenas puede tocarme y yo quiero pasar una noche entera a su lado?

Veo círculos morados sobre sus ojos y sé que no ha dormido bien.

-Desayunemos –me dice.

Vamos hacia la mesa donde esta Haymitch igual sentado, esta sobrio, tiene resaca mejor dicho. Toma grandes cantidades de agua y le tiemblan las manos. No está ni si quiera de ánimo para molestarme y eso ya es mucho.

-¿Cazarás hoy? –me pregunta Peeta.

-Si, como siempre –le contesto con una sonrisa en el rostro. Últimamente las sonrisas son más frecuentes, como un viejo vecino que de repente se acuerda de tu existencia.

-Te estaré esperando – me dice con una risilla y soy feliz con su respuesta.

Suena el teléfono. Me levanto rápidamente y contesto

-Katniss – es mi madre – No me has llamado. ¿Ha pasado algo?

-No, lo siento, mamá –digo de corazón –He estado cazando.

-¿Cómo está Peeta? –me pregunta mi mamá

-Mejor… -es todo lo que le puedo dar

-¿Qué tal estas tu? –me pregunta con curiosidad, ella se escucha mejor, dicen que ayudando a otros curas tu propia alma, pero no tengo manos de sanadora.

-Bien, mamá, he hablado con el Doctor y hasta el piensa que mejoro.

-Me da gusto, Katniss –me dice y sospecho que hay una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tengo que irme, cazaré.

-Adiós, márcame… luego.

-Sí. – y cuelgo.

Me siento de nuevo en la mesa, la relación con mi madre es mucho mejor y hay más confianza, cuando tenga realmente avanzado el libro se lo contaré.

Termino de desayunar y tomo mi carcaj y mi arco.

-Nos vemos.- digo de forma de despedida y no me molesto en esperar una respuesta.

En el bosque, arreglo las trampas, cuando escucho un ruido y me alarmo.

Cuando me volteo veo a un perro salvaje, esta mirándome y gruñéndome, no pienso en mi acción y salgo corriendo. El perro sale detrás de mí por lo que veo un árbol lo suficiente alto para que no me alcance el perro saltando, y trepo rápidamente.

Esa pequeña carrera me puso realmente débil y aunque escucho al perro ladrándome, me desmayo.

Me despierto y sigo en el árbol, estoy mareada y mi sien martilla dolorosamente por lo que empiezo mi rutina.

_Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen. Tengo diecisiete años. Estuve en los Juegos del Hambre. Peeta Mellark, el chico del pan fue vencedor conmigo. Soy el Sinsajo. Prim murió. Boggs, Finnick, Cinna, Rue, Snow están muertos. Peeta es mi amigo y vecino. Peeta me da esperanza._

Veo a mi alrededor y es media tarde casi noche, miro hacia abajo y no está el perro salvaje. Gale normalmente estaba a mi lado en estas cosas y me ayudaba, pero ahora estoy sola y nadie más caza conmigo en el bosque.

Bajo lentamente, procurando no hacer ruido, solo por si hay algún otro animal cerca.

Camino hacia la alambrada y la cruzo. Como sigo cansada no tengo de otra más que caminar hasta La Villa. Estoy llegando hasta que veo a Haymitch que se asoma por la ventana totalmente borracho

-Hasta que llegas, preciosa, el chico está muy preocupado, pensó que habías escapado para siempre.

No le contesto y voy hasta mi casa. Cruzo la puerta, que nunca está cerrada.

-¿Katniss?- escucho a Peeta desde la sala, me mira -¡Katniss! ¿Qué paso?

-Lo siento, Peeta… –El se para en seco.

-¿Te vas? ¿Con él? –su acusación me confunde. ¿ En serio creería que me iría? ¿Con él? Gale es el culpable por la muerte de Prim, Gale no me soportaría tanto.

-¿Qué? ¡NO! –Arrugo el ceño –En el bosque encontré un perro salvaje, me siguió pero corrí hasta que me subí a un árbol y me desmaye…

-¿Estás bien? - Ahora suena ansioso. -¿Estas herida?

-No, no… Solo cansada.

-Estaba realmente preocupado, Katniss, no sabes cómo estuve toda la tarde…

-Lo sé, lo siento –por lo menos alguien se preocupada si no regresaba.

-Se que cazar es bueno para ti, pero no tienes que adentrarte tanto…

Solo suspiro.

-Lo entiendo, Peeta.

-¿Quieres seguir el libro o mejor mañana? –me pregunta

-Solo un rato –en verdad lo que quiero es su compañía. El me sonríe.

Sacamos las cosas de la caja y las colocamos sobre la mesa, se sienta a mi lado y él sigue el dibujo de Prim y yo en otra hoja empiezo a escribir datos sobre Prim, su personalidad, que le gustaba, cosas que la hacían feliz. Recuerdo la luz del cuarto de Peeta en la noche.

-Peeta… -le digo dudosa.

-¿Qué pasa, Katniss?

-Ayer, antes de que durmiera… vi tu luz encendida –me sonrojé por alguna extraña razón

-No puedo dormir, Katniss –me dice con restos de tristeza en la voz, miro su cara y veo sus ojeras.

-¿Qué ves? – Le pregunto – En tus sueños, quiero decir.

- Son pesadillas y recuerdos, más que nada, como me torturaron, como mataron a Portia, los gritos de Johanna, de Darius, de Lavinia. –el suspira y sé que libra una batalla más importante que la mía. En ese momento reconozco su fortaleza, pero no tiene que cargar todo él solo, me tiene a mí.

-Peeta… -nunca se decir las palabras correctas –Estoy aquí, contigo.

Me sonríe pero no es la típica Peeta, tiene dolor en las facciones y tristeza en sus ojos.

-Gracias, Katniss – El comienza – Se que tu también la pasas mal en las noches, escucho tus gritos.

Solo asiento, no podemos hacer nada con las pesadillas, por lo menos no aun. Y eso lo sé.

Nos quedamos callados y me toma de la mano y la talla gentilmente. Sonrió, Peeta es tan bueno, tan noble que no puedo creer que se hayan atrevido a dañarlo, el no lo merecía.

-Quisiera haber sido yo la que torturaran –digo en un susurro, librándome por fin de las palabras que había querido decir durante tanto tiempo. Peeta me suelta violentamente y se levanta. Me sorprende que haya reaccionado de esa manera.

-¡No digas eso! ¡Nunca! –no me mira, está viendo por la ventana.

-Peeta… -comienzo a decirle

-No, Katniss. Yo nunca hubiera querido eso para ti, nunca.

-¡No lo dije porque pensará que tú querías eso para mí! – Mi tono sube unas octavas - ¡Lo dije porque no puedo creer que tu siendo la persona más amable y noble de todo Panem, le hayan hecho eso!

Es muy tarde para pensar lo que dije, pero lo he hecho. Peeta me mira como si hubiera enloquecido.

-Nunca habías dicho algo así – me dice

- No quiero guardarme las cosas, menos contigo, prometí que te cuidaría y te diría la verdad y eso hago.

-Lo sé, Katniss. Solo pensé que te habías rendido conmigo. Con todos, en realidad.

Sus palabras me toman desprevenida pero entiendo el significado. Que yo ya no quería vivir, que había perdido mis ganas de vivir. Y así es. No tengo reparación. Soy un cristal roto. El problema es que se rompió tantas veces que es imposible juntarlo de nuevo totalmente.

Comienzo a llorar y coloco mis manos sobre mi cara, me ahogo en mis sollozos.

-Katniss…. Katniss… no llores, lo siento, no quería herirte –esto me hace llorar más fuerte, no tengo nada que ofrecerle a Peeta pero el aun así me ofrece lo que hay de él, él es _tan_ bueno.

Peeta se acerca a mí e intenta quitarme las manos de la cara gentilmente, pongo resistencia al principio pero después me dejo. Pone su mano en mi mentón y lo voltea lentamente, obligándome a mirarlo. Nos quedamos así unos segundos.

-No llores, preciosa.

Veo el suelo con algunas lágrimas derramándose por mi rostro aun.

-Vamos, es hora de dormir.

Empieza a guardar lo demás pero deja el dibujo de Prim afuera, mientras sigue acomodando las cosas lo tomo y lo observo, se ve tan linda…

Peeta toma mi mano y me jala hacia las escaleras, mis ojos siguen llorosos pero sé que me está mirando. Sube lentamente las escaleras conmigo y me deja justo delante de la puerta de mi habitación.

-Descansa, Katniss. –me da un ligero apretón de manos mientras tenemos las manos entrelazadas y me meto a mi cuarto. Dejo el dibujo de Prim sobre una mesita a lado de mi cama.

Me quito la ropa, me pongo una camiseta larga y que no reconozco y con esto me tumbo a la cama y me duermo.

En la noche solo sueño con Peeta y su tortura, no sé que me duele más, soñar con Prim siendo asesinada pero que nunca pasó algo así o con Peeta que vive su realidad cada día.

Es difícil tener pesadillas todo el tiempo, pero no puedo vivir privándome complemente del sueño.

* * *

UFFFFF :) ya saben dejen reviews o lo que sea, todo es bienvenido:)


	7. Emociones fuertes

HOLA:) Me gusta la forma en que responde la historia, nunca pense que tuviera reviews pero aun asi quería publicarla! Quiero decirles que se que va algo lentaa pero recuerden que cada capitulo es algo distinto en cuanto Peeta y Katniss asi que pongan atención :)

_**NADA ME PERTENECE**_

* * *

Emociones Fuertes

_-No llores, preciosa._

Me despierto con estas palabras en la mente, fue muy tierno de Peeta decir algo así, debería hablar con el Dr. Aurelius sobre la recuperación de Peeta.

Escucho sonidos abajo, deben de ser Peeta y Sae. Me doy una ducha rápida porque ayer no me bañe. Me pongo unos pantalones con una blusa de tirantes con la que estoy poco familiarizada pero me sienta bien. Bajo y solo esta Peeta y Haymitch.

-Sae se tomo un descanso, como vio que has mejorado… -dice Peeta sin voltear a verme, está haciendo el desayuno.

-Preciosa, que casa tan limpia, ¿así matas el tiempo? –se burla Haymitch, el sabe que yo no hago ningún tipo de trabajo de limpieza ni de cocina.

-Si, Haymitch. Tus gansos me ayudan, ya que no tienen nadie sobrio quien los cuide. –le contesto, intentando que suena a ofensa pero el solo se ríe.

-Se saben cuidar solos. –me responde sonriendo y le da un trago a su botella.

Peeta nos sirve el desayuno, pan con alguna carne pero sabe muy bien y bollos de queso, millones de ellos, me como cuatro y la carne, estoy a punto de sacarlo todo pero me abstengo. Lavo mi plato, me he acostumbrado a hacer tan si quiera esto para aligerar la carga de Sae o Peeta, es poco pero por ahorita sirve.

Me voy a la sala y ahí me quedo, escucho como Peeta y Haymitch hablan de cualquier cosa. Sobre el Distrito, el tiempo, sobre Plutarch, cosas sin importancia.

-Adios, preciosa –me dice Haymitch mirándome, solo asiento.

Peeta termina de arreglar la cocina y cuando esta guardando los restos del desayuno me dice

-¿Hoy no irás a cazar?

-Creo que no, estoy un poco asustada por lo de ayer. –Peeta se ríe suavemente.

-Está bien, yo también creo que ese perro está asustado de ti. –Paso por alto su broma –Hay que darle un descanso a la creatura también.

Una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro aunque intento reprimirla.

-Está bien, si quieres, al rato puedes venir a verme o puedo venir, como quieras –me dice, ahora que no tengo que cazar, no sé qué hacer.

-Si, Peeta –le dirijo una sonrisa cordial.

-Está bien – y sale de la casa.

No pasan ni quince minutos cuando suena el teléfono.

-Señorita Everdeen. –Es el Dr. Aurelius – ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Bien… Peeta y yo hemos empezado el libro –le digo

-Eso está muy bien, es una buena ayuda para ambos –me dice con ojo clínico.

-Dr., ¿Sabe cómo va Peeta con su recuperación? –le pregunto

-Peeta está mejorando y bastante, sus recuerdos entorno a usted ya son más claros… - Dice

-¿Puede tener contacto físico? –no sé porque pregunte eso.

-Bueno, señorita, si puede, pero debe de ser poco a poco, no se le debe presionar y más cuando las emociones fuertes lo alteran.

-Sí, entiendo…

-¿Alguna razón por la que pregunta eso? –pregunta extrañado

-No… no lo sé –le digo la verdad

-En verdad usted mejora, Srita. Everdeen. – Y no le entiendo

-Sí, bueno… Adiós. –le cuelgo

Ya que hablé con el Dr. Aurelius decido hablar igual con mi madre, me he aprendido su número de memoria por lo que ya no debo de sacar y guardar la carta, además es el único número que en verdad marco.

Le marco, suena. _Beep… beep…_

-¿Katniss? -¿Quién si no?

-Mamá… Hola – no sé muy bien que decir aun.

-¿Cómo estás? – me dice con tonos de alegría

-Bien, mamá, ¿tu? ¿Qué tal el hospital?

-Genial, en verdad el Distrito es muy lindo, tiene una buena vista, ¿has visto ese océano? Su color es tan lindo – si, conozco ese océano, recuerdo el tono exacto y lo veía siempre en los ojos de Finnick. _Finnick…_

-¿Katniss? – No le he contestado -¿Estás ahí?

-Sí, mamá… -moqueo un poco –Estoy bien

-¿Qué pasa? – Me dice extrañada.

-Son tantas cosas, mamá.

-Katniss… Lo sé, pero debes ver el lado positivo de todo, es difícil, pero una vez que lo haces todo es mejor.

-Si… mamá, quiero colgar. – Le digo porque siento que mi llanto está a punto de salir.

-Está bien, pero no dudes en marcarme cualquier cosa.

-Sí. –le cuelgo, me dejo caer en el sillón y recargando mis codos en las rodillas, me cubro la cara y las lagrimas empiezan a salir lentamente.

No lloro mucho ni muy fuerte, es verdad que el dolor nunca pasará pero disminuye.

Me paso el resto de la mañana pensando en el sillón, no es bueno que siempre este en mis pensamientos y más cuando soy tan pesimista, pero no me dan ganas de hacer ninguna cosa.

Lo primero que me obligo a pensar es que yo no soy la responsable de todas esas muertes, era una guerra y para que hubiera un cambio también se necesitaban muertos. Odio decirlo así. Conocía tanta gente que murió porque fui clave para la revolución, a pesar de que en realidad nunca estuve en la línea de fuego recibe iguales dolores de la guerra. _No fuiste tú, tonta._

Una vez que he aceptado que no _todo _es mi culpa, pienso en aquellos que murieron.

Necesito una manera de saber siempre lo que hicieron por mí y nunca olvidarlos. Para eso es el libro, recordar todo sobre ellos y su importancia.

Llega Peeta y me encuentra en el sillón con la mirada perdida en las interminables paredes. Se sienta a mi lado.

-Hola –me dice mirándome, lo veo, me está sonriendo, es una sonrisa apenas feliz.

-¿Quieres comer? – Me pregunta. Asiento

-¿Lloraste? – dice con tono lastimero. Arrugo el ceño y con leve movimiento de la cabeza, indico que sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Peeta, justo cuando pienso que puedo ser feliz, me acuerdo de todo y…

-Katniss, para. – Me interrumpe – Déjalo ir, no puedes hacer nada por eso, si sobreviviste tu, haz que sus muertes valgan la pena. – bajo la mirada, sus palabras hacen mucho sentido y me siento apenada – No. Mírame, Katniss –lo observo, sus ojos me están mirando directamente, el azul de sus pupilas es tan claro, que me pierdo. – No lo hagas por mí si no crees que sea suficiente… - Abro la boca para protestar y me pone un dedo en los labios. –Hazlo por Prim, por Cinna, Finnick, Rue, por tu padre. Ellos no quisieran verte así.

Baja la mano de mis labios y me sostiene la mano. Asiento. Lo haré por todos ellos y por Peeta, porque lo merecen.

-Vamos, comamos –me jala y nos levantamos y me suelta.

-Haré bollos de queso y después haremos el libro. ¿Te parece? – Me mira con su sonrisa.

-Sí, Peeta – Y le sonrió de la mejor manera que puedo.

Peeta empieza con los bollos, me siento en la mesa y Sae llega con su nieta.

-Perdón por no venir en la mañana, Katniss – se disculpa Sae.

-No importa –le sonrió

-Chica, eso de sonreír es poco común en ti. – me avergüenzo, debo sonreír mas.

-Ya conoces a Katniss, Sae. Si alguien la hace sonreír es porque en verdad le agradas. – Y es verdad, nunca he sonreído a quien no me guste. Peeta, Gale y Prim eran las personas con las que más sonreía. Con Prim sonreía mucho por obvias razones. Pero Gale y Peeta… mis pensamientos se confunden, no tengo una justificación para esa confusión, por lo que lo dejo pasar.

Pero Gale ya no estará conmigo y no sé si quisiera que estuviera conmigo.

-La comida esta lista – nos dice Peeta y todos nos sentamos a comer en silencio, con solo el sonido de los cubiertos. Solemos comer en silencio, cada quien con sus pensamientos y es bueno para todos. Cuando terminamos, ayudo a recoger la mesa y arreglar un poco la casa junto con Peeta.

-Peeta, si siempre estas horneando, conmigo o en mi casa, ¿Cuándo arreglas la tuya? –le pregunto, en verdad tenía esa duda.

-Tengo mucho tiempo libre en las noches, cuando no duermo – se escucha la pena en voz.

-Lo entiendo, yo tampoco duermo –le contesto, no estamos solos, ya nunca estaremos solos.

-Es difícil, piensas que dormir es la única forma de escapar de todo esto pero las pesadillas siempre están ahí. No hay forma de salir. – Me dice Peeta y es verdad, es por esto que las pesadillas son tan difíciles. Son tu único momento de descanso y sueñas mal. Recuerdo una vez que Peeta me dijo que sus pesadillas eran sobre perderme, ¿seguirá soñando eso? ¿Eso son sus pesadillas?

Sae se despide junto con su nieta que trae siempre consigo la bola de estambre que le regale. Su nieta que ni si quiera he preguntado su nombre parece una linda niña y me gusta. No es tan entrometida pero está perdida en su mundo.

Peeta y yo nos sentamos en la mesa y como siempre saca las cosas de la caja, solo tenemos el dibujo de Prim y una pequeña reseña suya junto con un dibujo de Lady y Buttercup, las dos adoraciones de Prim.

Cuando ya terminamos lo de Prim empezamos con el familiar más cercano de Peeta, su padre. Yo no conocía personalmente al panadero, pero era una excelente persona, no es de dudarse siendo el papá de Peeta. En cambio su esposa, la bruja, era detestable. ¿Así me vería yo a lado de Peeta? ¿Qué? ¿En qué estoy pensando? Yo no me voy a casar nunca ni tener hijos, no lo merezco, no después de ser una asesina.

-¿En qué piensas, Katniss? – Me pregunta Peeta mirándome.

-En… tu familia – Le digo y levanta el ceño, en señal de dolor – Yo… Lo siento, Peeta.

Una lagrima se escurre por la mejilla de Peeta, se que le duele también sus pérdidas y yo como siempre no me había puesto a pensar en el. Me siento mal igual yo. Se cubre la cara. Rodeo su muñeca con una de las mías apretando suavemente. Quita una de sus manos de la cara, la que tiene libre y entrelaza su mano con la mía. Su tacto es cálido y me gusta. Me estruja la mano en apena una caricia.

-Peeta… Todo estará bien… Estamos juntos – Le digo intento dejar que llore. Su agarre se hace más estrecho. Está pasando un momento difícil y le cuesta trabajo pero yo estoy para él. Pero algo raro pasa, su agarre no se debilita, al contrario se hace más fuerte. Me lastima los nudillos que empiezan a protestar a su fortaleza.

-¿Peeta? – La mano que cubre su cara se convierte en puño. Revelando sus ojos neblinosos. Una alucinación. Siento terror, él podría matarme aquí mismo, no hay nadie que pueda ayudarme, si grito puede empeorar sus emociones.

Me aprieta tan fuerte que siento como si dentro de mi mano algo se desgarrara, apenas es pequeño pero el dolor va incrementando. Reprimo las ganas de gritar, veo a Peeta que ahora esta mirándome pero con furia, bajo el puño que coloca sobra la mesa e intento zafar mi mano, ya lastimada de su agarre.

-Peeta… Me lastimas… - Me mira como un animal aprendiera a hablar, sorprendido – Por favor, suéltame, me duele.

Poco a poco sus ojos se van aclarando y su agarre disminuye, pero siento un palpitante dolor en la mano. Cuando sus ojos se vuelven completamente azules, suelto su mano suavemente y lo miro.

-¿Estás bien, Peeta? – Le digo de la forma más calmada posible aunque deseo ir corriendo por hielo.

-¿Katniss? Si… Lo siento – me dice apenado – Tuve un recuerdo.

Me mira la mano que estoy acunando sobre mi pecho y frunce el ceño.

-¿Qué te pasa? – Me mira a los ojos y encuentra su respuesta - ¿Te lastimé?

-Si… Pero no duele mucho, estoy bien – hace una mirada horrorizada. Toma mi mano muy gentilmente y la talla.

-Yo… Lo siento, Katniss, debería ser más cuidadoso – me está mirando – Podría lastimarte peor.

-No me mataste, Peeta, por lo menos tus ataques ya no son tan fuertes – Le sonrió, pero tengo miedo por dentro. No encuentro el porqué.

-Katniss, no podemos esperar a que te mate para que veas que soy peligroso – veo que puede estar a punto de llorar.

Me levanto y saco una pomada que tengo en la alacena junto con una venda. Me la aplico generosamente.

-Debería hacerlo yo, por lo menos. – Me dice pero esta ahogado en tristeza. Asiento mirándolo. Me extiende la pomada con la yema de los dedos, pero lo hace lento y formando pequeñas caricias, que se extienden también como descargas eléctricas por mi cuerpo. Toma la venda y la enrolla suavemente sobre mi mano izquierda y la amarra en un pequeño nudo. Acerca mi mano a su cara y veo sus intenciones, besar mi mano. Pero hace algo totalmente distinto, pone mi mano junto a su cara, con la palma sobre su mejilla y cierra los ojos, respirando como intentando tranquilizarse. Muevo mis dedos haciéndole caricias en la sien y su pómulo. Por lo que el suspira.

-¿Quieres seguir con el libro? – Me pregunta, alejando mi mano y abriendo los ojos, pero sin sonreír.

-Me gustaría verte. – Asiente y me dedica una pequeña sonrisa.

Se pone a dibujar a su padre, es un boceto de su papá con una sonrisa y en sus manos guantes de cocina y una charola de panes, se ve tan real que no puedo creer lo bien que Peeta logra retractar a su padre. Me da mucha felicidad verlo así, tan concentrado y sonriente.

Después de media hora, Peeta deja su dibujo sobre la mesa y me mira

-Vaya, Katniss, Lo siento, descansemos, se me fue el tiempo muy rápido – Se disculpa

-No importa, Peeta – Le sonrió – Pareces feliz y eso es más importante.

Me sonríe, pero se levante y comienza a guardar las cosas, mi mano aun está un poco adolorida, por lo que decido tomar un poco de jarabe para dormir mejor.

Tomo apenas dos cucharadas pero son suficientes para adormecer el dolor sobre mi mano y Peeta me está viendo totalmente apenado.

-Lo siento mucho, Katniss – baja la mirada – No deberíamos estar tanto tiempo juntos, menos si te lastimo.

Sus palabras me hieren pero sé que pueden ser verdad, pero tenemos que estar juntos para protegernos, para ayudarnos.

-Peeta… Te…. Necesito – Digo tontamente y mi cara se vuelve roja.

-No digas eso, Katniss. No puedes estar con alguien quien te lastima. – Dice apenas reprimiendo las lágrimas. Suspiro pesadamente y me dirijo hacia las escaleras, empiezo a subir.

-¿Katniss? – Volteo – Yo también te necesito, pero tengo que protegerte.

Nos miramos durante unos segundos, se acerca lentamente a mí, midiendo sus movimientos, pasa sus brazos por mi cuello y rodeo su cintura. Nos quedamos ahí, uno junto al otro, en un abrazo que hace mucho que no llegaba, un abrazo tan real y bueno. Demasiado pronto se separa de mí. Toma mi mano y me acompaña arriba. Estoy ya tan adormilada que necesito que me lleve al cuarto casi a rastras, destiende la cama por mí y me acuesta.

Tengo una sensación de déjà vu, se cuales serian mis palabras y se cual sería su respuesta, pero las cosas no son iguales, no le puedo pedir eso y el no me lo puede dar, por lo que me duermo, sin pesadillas.

* * *

Soy mala, en la original si se besaban pero creia que era algo pronto, cuando se besen lo detallare toodoooo asi que no se preocupen valdra la pena ese capitulo


	8. Inesperado

Inesperado

Despierto muy rápido. En seguida que abro los ojos me siento con ganas de levantarte. Recuerdo el abrazo de ayer. Peeta y yo hace mucho que no teníamos tanto contacto. Como era diferente ahora, antes nos besábamos pero era superficial sin ningún tipo de sensación de por medio, pero ayer, es como si hubiera faltado contacto, pero no tengo ninguna razón por la que crea esto.

Bajo en la misma ropa del día anterior y ahí está mi diente de león y Sae. Peeta está sirviendo el desayuno y me sonríe invitándome a acercarme. Sae y su nieta están barriendo el piso.

-Buenos días – les digo con una sonrisa. Peeta no cabe en gozo de sí y tanto como Sae y su nieta se ponen alegres.

-Katniss, es bueno verte así, de buen ánimo – Me dice Peeta muy sonriente.

- Ayer fue una muy buena tarde, ¿Por qué no debería estarlo? – Me pongo rojo profundo, Peeta me mira extrañado y se voltea confuso, Sae y su nieta solo me miran de refilón con el ceño fruncido. No entiendo sus reacciones, de Sae y su nieta si porque no saben, pero Peeta… ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿No fue nada para él? Me siento mal y apenada, por primera vez decía como me sentía y me tomaban por lunática.

Llega Haymitch, no parece ebrio ni completamente sobrio, ¿No tendrá tanto licor ahora?

Parece improbable, el si quisiera pudiera tener todo el alcohol de Panem.

-Preciosa, chico, Sae y cosa. – Nos menciona a cada uno. _Cosa, _así le dice a la nieta de Sae. Se sienta en la mesa, junto a mí, mirándome y sé que nota mi ligero rubor, pero no lo cuestiona ni tampoco mi mano vendada.

-Chico… Preciosa – Peeta y yo volteamos, es raro que nos quiera decir algo directamente, se que se trata de algo importante – Deberían hablar con la Sra. Everdeen, ambos.

Me preocupo enseguida, ¿Qué ha pasado? Miro a Peeta buscando respuestas pero me mira tan extrañado como lo estoy yo.

-No es nada malo, pero deberían escucharlo de alguien más especializado en esas cosas que un viejo borracho – Se ríe y rompe la tensión, pero sé que aun así debemos hablar con mi madre.

-Está bien, hablaremos con ella después del desayuno – dice Peeta aun frunciendo el ceño y sé que no tiene ni idea.

Comemos pero hablando un poco más, como el Distrito cerró las minas y todos nos preguntamos ahora que hará el Distrito como actividad. Peeta bromea que cazaré para todo Panem y yo bromeo que el tendrá que hacer pan para todo el Distrito y Panem. Después de esto Peeta solo se queda pensando y me pregunto si lo he ofendido.

Recogemos los trastes y Haymitch también ayuda, nos habla de cómo esta racionando su licor pero no nos ofrece ningún motivo y como sus gansos le hacen compañía, por lo que Peeta y yo reímos. Se siente tan bien, el mentor y sus vencedores, intentando ser felices, yo cazando, Peeta horneando y Haymitch bebiendo. Luego de tener mi casa totalmente limpia, Haymitch se retira diciendo que no olvidemos que debemos hablarme a mi madre y eso solo me deja más intrigada.

-Peeta, marquémosle a mi madre - Le digo después de arreglar la cocina.

-Está bien, Katniss. A mí también me preocupa. – Y me sonríe.

Marco el número de mi madre, apenas suena tres veces cuando contesta.

-¿Katniss? – Peeta se acerca igual al teléfono – Hola.

Se escucha muy feliz, algo raro.

-¿Mamá? Haymitch me dijo que debías decirnos algo – Le digo curiosa y miro Peeta que esa asintiendo.

-Katniss, querida ¿Sabes algo de Annie? – Antes de pensar en Annie, pienso en Finnick, sus ojos, cuando lo conocí, como me ayudo a superar lo de Peeta, su apoyo. Luego recuerdo a Annie, el amor de Finnick por ella, su boda, su mirada a veces perdida, su felicidad cuando Finnick le susurraba cosas tranquilizadoras al oído. Se me hace un nudo imposible en la garganta.

-¿Katniss? – Mi madre espera una respuesta.

-No, mamá, no he sabido nada de ella desde el Distrito 13.

-Annie se mudó al Distrito 4 hace unos días y me encargaron cuidarla, por lo que le dije que se mudara.

-Que bueno, madre – Le digo y es la verdad, Annie no estará sola, tendrá a mi madre y mi madre tampoco le gusta estar sola.

- Pero yo pensé que tendría que cuidarla por otras razones… - Continua mi madre, me confundo enormemente.

- No entiendo.

-Katniss… Annie está embarazada. -¿Qué? ¿Cómo? La confusión se apodera de mí.

-Annie… ¿Embarazada? ¿Finnick lo sabía? – No soy yo la que habló, es Peeta que lo ha escuchado todo. Dice las palabras exactas que me temía.

-Peeta… No, él no lo sabía, nunca hubiera ido al Capitolio… - Sigo en shock, Annie… Criando sola a su hijo, bueno, con mi madre, pero mi madre no es Finnick, su padre.

-Vaya, Sra. Everdeen, nos ha dejado helados… - Dice Peeta y de nuevo ha hablado por los dos.

- Apenas tiene un trimestre o algo, no estamos seguras, Annie está también de lo más confundida pero parece feliz.

-Mamá… - lloriqueo un poco. Las lágrimas hacen presencia. Peeta me abraza por encima de los hombros, consolándome.

-Katniss, no llores, ambos serán felices por Finnick – Peeta me susurra en el oído. Lo abrazo muy fuerte por la cintura, ahogando mi llanto, él talla mi espalda.

-Sra. Everdeen, Katniss no puede salir del Distrito, pero nos encantaría que nos visitará pronto – Le dice Peeta.

- No lo sé, Peeta, Annie no se quiere ir de aquí, quizá después…

-Lo entiendo, Sra. Everdeen. Debería colgar.

-Está bien. Cuando Katniss este mejor que me llame y Peeta…

- Dígame.

-Gracias por cuidar de Katniss.

-No tiene que agradecer, ella me salvó la vida.

Miro a Peeta aun con lágrimas en los ojos y me sonríe mientras cuelga.

Nos miramos durante mucho rato, él con una sonrisa en la cara y yo intentando parar las gotas que salen de mis ojos.

-Vamos, Katniss. No llores más. Debería alegrarte. Annie tiene una razón para vivir tanto como tu madre, al igual que tu. – Me dice Peeta y sé que tiene razón por lo que le sonrió un poco.

- Se feliz. _Seamos felices. _Por todos ellos. Nos dieron la vida, hay que apreciarla – Me susurra tan bajo que apenas noto sus labios moviéndose.

Me jala al sillón y me sienta ahí, junto a él, donde lo abrazo pero ambos estamos muy alerta. Me talla la espalda tan gentilmente que sus manos podrían pasar por alas de polillas. Yo solo lo aprieto contra mí, aspirando olor: canela y pan. Nos pasamos el resto de la mañana así, sin hablar pero nuestro silencio llena todas las preguntas y dudas posibles y sé que seré feliz así. En este Distrito con Peeta como mi amigo.

Llega Sae y nos ve en el sillón, pero no pregunta nada y se pone a hacer la comida. Peeta me suelta y la ayuda mientras yo los veo hacer la comida.

Cuando la comida esta lista, Peeta me habla para que comamos todos juntos. Sopa con pan. Son tantos los platillos que pueden hacer Sae y Peeta juntos y todos me gustan.

Comemos todos en silencio solo agregando uno que otro comentario.

Después de comer, recogemos la mesa y un poco de la casa, Sae limpia mi cuarto, pero nunca el que era de Prim y mi madre, en eso necesito privacidad. Entro al viejo cuarto, todo permanece igual que siempre.

No sé qué hacer con el cuarto y esa ropa, mi madre no me ha pedido su ropa por lo que doy por hecho que no la necesita, en cuento a la de Prim, nunca podría tirarla pero no estoy muy segura si me ayudaría dejarla ahí, solo tendría su presencia muy cerca.

Escucho un suave golpe en la puerta del cuarto.

-¿Katniss, puedo pasar? – Aunque nunca he hablado de ese cuarto con Peeta, el sabe que es parte de mi única privacidad.

-Adelante, Peeta – Le contesto. Veo como abre la puerta y entra preocupado. Intento relajarlo.

-¿Peeta, qué debería hacer con las pertenencias de… – En la última parte de la pregunta me trabo – Prim?

Peeta me mira sorprendido, con la boca abierta, creo que no fue un buen intento para relajarlo.

-Katniss… -me dice dudoso - ¿Estás segura?

-Peeta, no tienen por qué estar acomodadas como si ella fuese a regresar… -digo en un murmullo. Peeta se me acerca y me mira intensamente.

-No se trata de cómo se vea mejor la casa, si no lo que piensas tu… - Me dice pronunciando las palabras lentamente.

-Ya sé, Peeta, pero ¡Ya no quiero estar así! ¡Quiero ser feliz! Ella no volverá y debo de entenderlo.

Me mira como si estuviera discutiendo con un niño terco.

-Katniss… Vas a ser feliz, yo te voy a ayudar, pero no deberías escoger esto en este momento.

-¿Eso crees? – Le pregunto, el asiente. – Bueno, te haré caso, pero después lo decidiremos.

El me sonríe – Por primera vez me hiciste caso, vaya.

Después de acomodar la casa, decidimos continuar con el libro. Peeta está terminando el dibujo de su padre mientras yo escribo datos sobre él, es algo que nos mantiene ocupados tanto mentalmente como físicamente, algo que nos cansa y nos hace dormir mas tranquilamente. Cuando acaba la tarde, hemos acabado con su padre y decidimos ir con el mío, pero eso ya será mañana.

-¿Quieres cenar? – Me pregunta Peeta mirándome.

- Por favor – Le sonrió, en verdad tengo hambre. Me devuelve la sonrisa, se levanta y se pone a hacer la cena. Apenas hace unos bollos con los que les unta mantequilla y prepara un poco de té, es una cena muy sencilla pero deliciosa. Lleva a la mesa la comida y se sienta a mi lado

- Espero te guste – Me dice en un susurro.

- Claro que me gustará - Le digo honrada y le sonrió muy amplio.

Comemos en silencio, ahora que lo noto, siempre comemos en silencio, como si fuera el único momento del día en el que podemos estar en silencio aunque tengamos compañía y lo disfrutamos y esto me gusta. _Demasiado._

Terminamos de cenar, recogemos la mesa y lavamos los trastes sucios. Doy un bostezo.

-Peeta, ya debería dormirme – Le digo – Estoy muy cansada.

- Está bien – Me mira Peeta – Descansa, Katniss.

Lo observo durante unos segundos y no sé si esa fue su verdadera despedida, pero veo que sigue lavando por lo que me retiro. Apenas subo a mi cuarto me tiro a la cama, cayendo en un profundo sueño.

En la noche me despierto por un grito ahogado pero alto. Me doy cuenta que no he sido yo. _Peeta. _¿Qué habrá pasado? Me levanto y me asomo por la ventana. Veo su luz prendida, la de su cuarto. Distingo una sombra en su cuarto que esta parada. Una pesadilla. Pero no puedo ir, no puedo hacerlo, es peligroso. Me acuesto de nuevo deseando proteger a Peeta y que el haga lo mismo conmigo.


	9. Tiempo

_Lo siento por no poder publicar a tiempo! He estado en finales y con las revisiones, trabajos y estudiar no había podido subir. Que bueno que les guste la historia y este capitulo me costo un poco hacerlo, porque no sabia como llegar al punto! Reviews, alerts, todo es bienvenido!_

* * *

Tiempo

Así pasan dos meses, por las mañanas yo cazo mientras que Peeta hornea y Haymitch bebe. Todos los días Peeta, Sae, su nieta y yo desayunábamos. Por las tardes Haymitch nos acompaña a Peeta y a mí para comer juntos y en la cena solo somos Peeta y yo. Esta rutina es extraña, el único momento en el día cuando no estoy con Peeta es cuando cazo y aun así lo extraño. El libro está muy avanzando para este entonces, Cinna y mi padre ya están completamente terminados. Cuando hacíamos a mi padre, que fue el más difícil para ambos, Peeta no lo recordaba completamente y yo no paraba de llorar, cuando estuvo terminado los dos son sentamos callados viendo su dibujo, recordando su voz, lo que era más fuerte de él en nuestras memorias. Fue uno de esos momentos en los que en verdad me alegraba de tener a Peeta en mi vida. Mi madre llamaba cada semana o 5 días para avisarnos sobre Annie y ponernos al corriente. Ya llevaba alrededor d meses y se decía que era un bebe muy sano. Me gustaba la forma en mi madre cuidaba a Annie, ambas se necesitaban. Siempre que hablábamos sobre Annie con mi madre, lloraba sobre Finnick, sobre su bebe y sobre Annie, Peeta siempre me consolaba y me susurraba que todo iba a estar bien. Con Peeta la relación estaba estancada, nos confiábamos todo, llorábamos con el otro pero nunca había más que un abrazo o unas manos entrelazadas.

Tanto Peeta como yo cada día teníamos mas ojeras hasta a veces estábamos un poco de mal humor durante la mañana por el sueño que nunca nos podíamos dar, no sé si alguna vez podría dormir bien en mi vida, probablemente no.

Estabamos comiendo con Haymitch cuando Peeta habló.

-Haymitch, ¿Cómo es que ya nunca te veo tan ebrio? – Haymitch nos sonrió socarronamente

- Pensé que ya te habrías dado cuenta por lo menos tu, chico – Le dijo mirándolo – Pero bueno, cuidando al Sinsajo no creo que te des cuenta de mucho.

- No entiendo, Haymitch – Le contesto y Peeta también lo mira, haciendo eco a lo que dije.

- Estoy intentando dejarlo.

-¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto pero algo me dice que es algo bueno.

-¿El alcohol? – Dice Haymitch burlándose de mí y sonriéndonos

-¡Haymitch! ¡Eso es estupendo! – Peeta le contesta. Miro a Haymitch sorprendida.

- Ya que todos estaban recuperándose, intenté hacerlo yo – Haymitch explica.

-Haymitch… -no tengo que decir –Eso es maravilloso.

-Basta, basta, lo hago por mí, no quiero una carta de felicitación. Ni una fiesta – Haymitch aunque no lo aparente está feliz por decirlo y parece orgulloso.

Peeta y yo nos quedamos sonriéndole a Haymitch pero él se levanta rápidamente dejando su plato en el lavabo.

-Bueno, los dejaré terminar. – Y sale de la casa.

-No me lo esperaba – Me comenta Peeta maravillado.

-Ni yo.

-No todo puede regresar a la normalidad pero todos podemos ser felices – Peeta me mira y sé que quiere decir con esto. Prim no volverá ni mi madre ni Gale, pero puedo ser feliz sin ellos, y lo estoy logrando. Le sonrió y el toma mi mano en respuesta.

Después de arreglar la cocina y la mesa sacamos el libro, hoy comenzaremos con Rue, una persona que a pesar de estar tan poco tiempo en mi vida tomó mucha importancia. Casi todas las noches la veía, siendo matada la mayoría de las veces pero a veces ella era un pájaro acompañándome o solo me sonreía junto con Prim.

Peeta la dibuja sobre un árbol, sus ojos enormes mirando hacia el frente y su cabello alborotado creando un aura de tranquilidad. Cuando estoy escribiendo sobre ella se me hace un nudo en la garganta como siempre y decido mejor ver por mientras como dibuja Peeta.

-¿Katniss? – dice Peeta

- Lo siento… - Me detengo, sale una lágrima involuntaria.

-Katniss… Tranquila – susurra Peeta. Me sostiene la mano y la aprieta. Comienzo a llorar un poco más fuerte. Peeta se pone enfrente a mí y roza mi mejilla, mientras cierro los ojos. Luego lentamente baja su mano a mi cuello, donde a pesar de mucho tiempo aun tengo unas pequeñas marcas de cuando Peeta me ahorcó. Las talla gentilmente. Esto me tranquiliza después de unos minutos y cuando abro a los ojos, veo a un Peeta adolorido.

-Quisiera que supieras cuanto lo siento – me dice bajando la mirada – Yo… nunca te hubiera lastimado.

-Tú no sabías que pasaba, Peeta – le digo con una voz ronca.

- Nunca más te haré daño, Katniss, no sabes cuánto me esfuerzo por que seas feliz conmigo. – Sus palabras me toman desprevenida.

-¿Contigo? – Le pregunto insegura. Peeta me mira significativamente, sus ojos claros me traspasan tocando hasta mi alma. Nos quedamos callados, yo sin entender lo que quería decir y el sin responderme.

-Deberíamos guardar, Katniss.

Sé que no quiere continuar con lo que estábamos hablando, por eso había cambiado de tema, yo no sé cómo sacarlo a relucir por lo que lo dejo pasar. Me levanto y comienzo a guardar, mi mano solo tenía un desgarre pero ya no tenía ninguna secuela, por lo que puedo cargar varias cosas pero ni aun así Peeta me deja hacerlo.

Me detuve por un momento, me acuerdo como mi madre siempre intentaba protegerme y como yo nunca me dejaba, con Peeta no era de esa forma maternal era… protectora. Peeta me protege… Peeta... ¿Me amas?

Por un segundo temo que haya dicho esta pregunta es voz alta. Volteo a verlo angustiada pero el está ahí, como siempre, mirándome.

-¿Pasa algo, Katniss? – me pregunta confundido

-No… nada – me volteo igualmente confundida.

¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me interesa tanto saber si él me quiere o no? Últimamente esa pregunta rondaba mucho por mi cabeza y aun no sabía por qué pasaba esto.

Terminamos de guardar las cosas calladamente, yo sumida en mis pensamientos y el solo callado, dejándome pensar.

Como hemos guardado muy temprano hoy y aun falta para la cena me voy hacia el sillón a sentarme.

-¿Katniss? – escucho su voz desde la mesa.

-¿Qué pasa, Peeta?

-¿Te gustaría dar un paseo? – me contesta nervioso. ¿Un paseo?

-Si quieres… - Le digo insegura

-Podemos pasar al Quemador por algunas cosas, también.

-Está bien. – Me levanto del sillón cuando él se está acercando a la puerta, la abre lentamente dejándome pasar primero, como todo un caballero. Es cuando me doy cuenta que me he estado acostumbrando a la forma en la que me trata, no sé cuánto me dolería si lo pierdo, probablemente me quedaría en mi casa de por vida.

Cuando vamos saliendo de la casa, veo las primroses en mi jardín floreciendo espléndidamente y bien regadas, estoy segura que es Peeta quien les pone agua.

Me empiezo a poner nerviosa, en realidad mi trayecto es Aldea de los Vencedores, bosque y Quemador, sin ir a ningún otro lugar. No sé cómo me verían las personas. Peeta no estoy segura si sale de su casa, yo creo que si, por la masa y esas cosas que el usa.

Estamos caminando hacia la dirección que normalmente tomo para ir al Quemador, cuando el toma mi mano y me jala hacia otra ruta.

-Katniss, me gustaría que me acompañaras. – Me dice con una nota de tristeza.

-¿A dónde, Peeta? – intentó suavizar mi curiosidad convirtiéndola en compasión.

- A la panadería de mis padres – Dice con el mismo tono de dolor. Sé que cuando dice la panadería se refiere solo al terreno destruido lo que antes era su casa y el negocio de sus padres. Me quedo callada pero quiero acompañarlo, se que le servirá como terapia y mejorar sus memorias.

Mientras caminamos vemos que están derrumbando varios espacios y parecen lugares de cosecha, miro extrañada pero Peeta debe de saber más.

-¿Qué están haciendo? – Pregunto mirando a Peeta que solo toma mi mano mirando hacia el frente.

-Creo que la nueva actividad del distrito será plantar para medicinas o algo parecido – Me mira y me sonríe. Bajo la mirada hacia nuestras manos no sé por qué. El afloja el agarre pero yo lo aprieto.

-Nunca imaginé al Distrito con medicinas y ese tipo de cosas – Le digo con sinceridad.

-Bueno, ya que todo Panem cambió, ¿Por qué el Distrito no? - Me dice burlándose y me rio quedamente. Las bromas de Peeta siempre me hacen reír o sonreír y es algo que nos sienta a mar de bien a ambos.

Poco a poco vamos llegando al área comercial del Distrito y ahí, en un terreno esta lo que era la panadería de la familia Mellark. Volteo a observar a Peeta detenidamente mientras camino, al principio esta serio pero luego me dedica una sonrisa que inspira confianza, por lo que me quedo más tranquila. Cuando estamos al borde del terreno, Peeta se detiene pero no me suelta la mano solo se queda ahí mirando.

-Parece un buen lugar. – al cabo de unos minutos, Peeta dice.

-Lo es, lo era. – Le digo sonriéndole.

-Katniss, me gustaría hornear – Me mira serio. Me confundo. ¿Entonces que hace todos los días?

-Lo haces, Peeta – El me sonríe en son de burla – O bueno, no te entiendo.

-Quiero levantar de nuevo la panadería. Llevo muchas semanas pensándolo y creó que si lo haré, siempre me gustó hacer el pan para muchas personas. No solo pan, también galletas, pasteles, postres, entre otras cosas. – Me contesta viéndome pero sonriendo. - ¿Qué te parece?

No sé qué decir, Peeta en verdad ha regresado, me siento tan feliz que se me hace un nudo en la garganta.

-Es… Increible – Le digo finalmente.

-¿Lo crees? – dice preguntando pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Si, Peeta. Te lo mereces, si es lo que quieres hacer deberías de hacerlo. – Me sonríe aun más grande

- Pero claro, debo de reconstruirla primero.

- Tu puedes hacerlo, Peeta – Sonrió no solo por él, si no por el rumbo que están tomando nuestras vidas.

-Gracias, Katniss – me aprieta la mano siendo cordial – Pasemos al Quemador.

Pero a pesar de que dijo esas palabras, nos quedamos ahí unos minutos, viendo el destruido terreno de lo que antes era todo para Peeta.

Cuando vamos al Quemador compramos una que otra cosa para la casa, más que nada comida y pinturas para el libro. La gente del Quemador ya no me mira como si fuera un loco fuera del manicomio, al contrario, siento una ola de serenidad a mi alrededor, aunque eso también se deba a Peeta y en la forma en que vamos agarrado de las manos.

Regresamos a la casa cuando ya esta anocheciendo, por lo que Peeta hace unos bollos de queso y sirve leche de cabra, platicamos de nuestros recuerdos de la infancia esta vez sin lágrimas, pero ninguno toca el tema del enamoramiento de Peeta o la muerte de mi padre. Cuando hemos acabado de cenar, Peeta se despide diciendo que llegará tarde mañana porque estará viendo lo de la panadería a lo que yo sonrió y me voy a dormir tranquila.

Antes de que las pesadillas me alcancen.

* * *

_OOWWWWWW bonito no? les van a gustar mas los demas :) Reviews porfavor!_


	10. Diente de león

_Quiero decirles que he tenido un poco de bloqueo para escribir, pero me las he ingeniado :D Los próximos capítulos les encantarán! Espero que sean tan felices como yo! _

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, yo solo escribo por diversión._

* * *

Diente de León

Me despierto muy agitada, a pesar de que las pesadillas siempre están presentes en las noches, nunca te puedes acostumbrar a ellas, menos cuando son sobre tus seres queridos muriendo o siendo asesinados.

Para tranquilizarme decido darme una ducha de agua caliente, tardo mucho tiempo ahí parada dejando que los músculos se me tranquilicen y normalizando mi respiración. Cuando ya estoy completamente relajada me trenzo el cabello y me visto con lo primero que tengo a la mano. Una bermuda larga con una blusa de botones y me la arremango.

Bajo completamente limpia y veo que Sae y su nieta están ayudando con el desayuno y recuerdo que Peeta no vendrá a desayunar hoy.

-Peeta no vendrá, Sae – Le digo para que no sirva para cuatro hoy.

-Sí, me avisó cuando venía para acá. Esta con lo de la panadería ¿no?

-Sí, quiere trabajar ahí por lo que veo. – Y decir esas palabras me llenan de dicha.

- Y tú estás feliz por eso.

-Claro, Peeta ya está mucho mejor y eso es… muy bueno, Sae.

-Peeta estaba casi recuperado desde que llegó, la que ha mejorado eres tú, muchacha. – Sae me sonríe y yo intentó sonreír pero solo sale una diminuta sonrisa.

Sae, su nieta y yo platicamos de cosas triviales sobre el Quemador y la gente que ha regresado al distrito, la mayoría solo reconozco por nombres pero de uno que otro recuerdo su cara. Cuando acabamos salgo de la casa con la cazadora de mi padre, arco en mano y el carcaj sobre el hombro y me dirijo hacia la pradera.

Durante los últimos meses he mejorado bastante durante la caza, mi mente ya no está en ningún otro lugar, a veces pensaba en Peeta o en Prim, pero siempre intentaba alejar mis pensamientos de ahí. Ahora que el bosque estaba más poblado y mejor cuidado, podía cazar más, obtenía más frutos y mis trampas, aun no tan buenas como las de Gale, atrapan más.

Piso calladamente las hojas debajo mis pies, procurando observar toda la pradera, en busca de algún animal. Camino unos pocos metros una brisa despeina unos pocos mechones de mi trenza y veo volar unas partículas blancas, dientes de león.

Miro el piso y ahí hay dientes de león, como se acerca el invierno solo quedan unos pocos y recuerdo a Prim y Peeta. El diente de león que tome del piso después de mirar a Peeta mientras sostenía a Prim de la otra mano. Cuando miré a mi hermana y supe que había _esperanza,_ no todo estaba perdido. Prim, Peeta, dientes de león. Prim por la que di todo y no fue suficiente, al final murió. Empiezo a llorar y me arrodillo en el suelo, sollozando. Termino por tirarme a la tierra, sobre los dientes de león, que vuelan en todas direcciones.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, tengo la cara húmeda y mi cuerpo está caliente por el sol, no deben ser más de las doce, por lo que doy por hecho que Peeta aun seguirá ocupado. Tengo ganas de verlo, que me diga que todo irá mejor, que me abrace y huela la canela de su cuerpo. Lentamente, me levanto del césped, como no he cazado nada hoy, no tengo porque pasar al Quemador.

Cuando ya estoy completamente parada, me limpio la cara con la cazadora de mi padre y por primera vez desde que llegue al Distrito 12 después del bombardeo, dejo mi arco y flechas en un árbol escondido, no quiero ir cargando con el hoy hasta mi casa, hoy no quiero ir a mi casa primero.

Aun sorbiendo la nariz y tallándome los ojos, voy caminando hacia una dirección distinta a la Aldea de Vencedores, quiero ver a Peeta. Estoy llegando a lo que era la panadería cuando lo veo, su espalda mientras carga sacos de arena junto a otros hombres. Sé que es él, conozco perfectamente su espalda, la forma en que se ven sus musculosos brazos a través de la camiseta, su pelo resplandeciendo al sol y por supuesto, la leve cojera aun presente. Veo que varios trabajadores ayudando a Peeta me lanzan miradas desde lo lejos y mirando a Peeta. Peeta voltea y deja el saco en el piso, sale trotando hacia mí.

-¿Katniss, qué pasa? – Me dice cuando ya esta lo suficiente cerca.

-Quería pasar a verte – Me doy cuenta que mi voz es rasposa. Él lo nota.

-¿Katniss? – Me mira estudiándome - ¿Qué pasó?

- Luego, Peeta – Siento que las aguas vienen subiendo y noto agua brillando sobre mis ojos, creando un arcoíris. Hago lo primero que se me ocurre para evitar llorar, lo abrazo.

Paso mis brazos por su cintura, agarrándolo fuertemente, el coloca los suyos sobre mis hombros, acariciando mi espalda. Lloro ligeramente, sin ser un llanto, apenas unas lágrimas escurriéndose por mi casa. Ya no sé porque lloro, si por Prim, si por Gale, Peeta, es un poco de todo la mayoría del tiempo.

-Katniss… - el susurra en mi oreja. – Ya no llores, no vale la pena.

- Es que – digo moqueando – No sé.

- No digas eso, vamos bastante bien. ¡Ya casi soy yo! – Me dice alegre intentando hacerme sonreír.

-Siempre has sido tú, Peeta. – Lo miro – Soy yo la que no logra estar bien.

- No, Katniss, así eres tú – Me sonríe. – Vamos, todo está perfectamente.

Lo miro con intensidad, una de mis manos sube hasta su cara y toca suavemente su sien, bajando la mano hasta su barbilla y después la bajo rápidamente, abrazándolo de nuevo.

-¿Quieres ir a la casa? – Me dice, yo asiento. – Te llevo.

Tomo su mano y me mantengo junto a él. Sé que soy egoísta, hacer que deje la panadería por estar conmigo, pero no se qué hubiera pasado si estuviera sola, nunca hubiera llegado a casa.

Caminamos callados agarrados de la mano y cuando llegamos hasta mi casa, el aprieta un poco mi mano.

-Pasaré a casa de Haymitch y le diré que venga. Como en una hora, estaré por aquí – Me dice sonriendo, no hay nadie más noble que Peeta.

-Gracias – susurro bajando la mirada.

- No tienes que agradecer, créeme.

Entro a mi casa y subo a darme una ducha, aprovechando que estaré sola unos minutos.

En la ducha no pienso en nada más que en Peeta, me gusta la forma en que nos cuidamos, pero me gustaría aun mas que estuviera conmigo por las noches. Salgo de la ducha en toalla y escucho la voz de Haymitch.

-Preciosa, el chico dijo que no has estado bien – Me grita

- Ahora bajo, Haymitch – Le respondo en un grito parecido.

En mi cuarto me pongo cualquier cosa, como siempre, hasta que veo uno de los vestidos de Cinna, en una bolsa, naranja y precioso, algo que no debería ser malgastado. No es momento de ponérselo, aun así.

Sin pensarlo voy hasta mi cajón, lo abro rápidamente y veo la perla, la guardo en mi pantalón.

Bajo y veo a Haymitch en la sala.

-Vaya, que bueno que te bañaste, apestabas – me hace una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Creo que el que apesta eres tu – Le respondo, con Haymitch los insultos son lo mejor para comenzar una conversación.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Katniss? – Me dice de repente.

- He pensado demasiado, eso es todo. – Volteo hacia otro lado.

-Katniss… -es raro que use un tono persuasivo conmigo – Peeta habla conmigo todo el tiempo, deja de culparte.

-No, Haymitch, es solo que pude haber hecho más ¿Sabes? – Haymitch niega.

-No, Katniss, no es tu culpa todo lo que ha pasado, tu no sabías, ni él, muchas personas no lo sabían. Solo… - me sonríe. –Tú solo recuerda quien_ era_ el enemigo.

Es como un viejo chiste, lo dijo antes de entrar en la arena y como todo ha cambiado. _El enemigo_ ya no existe, ahora está dentro de nosotros, muerto pero vivo en nuestro interior. Le sonrió en respuesta y le pregunto algo que tenía pensado desde hace mucho.

-Haymitch… - me quedo callada y decido preguntar otra cosa. – ¿Eres feliz?

- Si a estar cuidando unos niños es felicidad supongo que sí – Me sonríe ampliamente y luego agrega. – Estoy muy cerca, Katniss. Ustedes ahora son como mi familia. Lo más cercano que he tenido en muchísimos años.

Le sonrió y por primera vez agradezco que Haymitch tenga una vena sentimental, a pesar de ser poco superficial.

-¿Y tú, Katniss? – Me pregunta serio - ¿Eres feliz? – Me quedo callada, por miedo a lo que pueda salir de mi boca sin que me lo permita. Lo pienso.

- A veces pienso que si, otras veces… - suspiro – No estoy segura.

-Katniss, deberías apreciar el esfuerzo de Peeta, no sabes lo mucho que arriesga estando aquí contigo.

Se todo eso, sé que soy egoísta, sé que no me lo merezco, el problema es que no se si quiero dejarlo ir.

Escuchamos ambos la puerta y volteamos justo cuando Peeta está entrando.

-Contando chismes ¿Eh? – nos sonríe Peeta y ambos sabemos que él es nuestra salvación.

Nos levantamos de la sala y empiezo a ayudar a Peeta para la comida y Haymitch se sienta en la mesa, nos dedicamos a hablar de cualquier cosa hasta que le pregunto

-¿Qué tal lo de la panadería? – le sonrió a lo que él me mira también con una sonrisa en su cara.

- No sé qué esperas que haga en unas cuantas horas, dentro de un mes estará lista.

-Entonces, ¿Ya no hornearas en casa? – Finjo seriedad. Peeta me mira sonriendo.

-Claro que si, si no ¿Quién alimentará a la creatura de bollos de queso? – Los tres nos reímos en voz alta y se siente tan bien que tomo la mano de Peeta. Recuerdo a Haymitch por lo que la suelto rápidamente, apenada.

Terminamos de cocinar y nos sentamos a comer en silencio, cuando acabamos Haymitch nos ayuda a recoger y después se retira diciendo que mañana nos verá.

Peeta y yo pasamos la tarde en el libro terminando a Rue y en la cena nos recalentamos un poco de comida de la tarde. Peeta se despide con una sonrisa y yo le digo un simple "Adios" cariñoso que no sé de donde proviene.

Subo a mi cuarto, me pongo el pijama y me acuesto en la cama, soñando con Rue y su muerte.

* * *

_Katniss cambia ¿no? ¿A qué se deberá?_

_Au revoir!_


	11. Chapter 11

_¿Pueden creer que aún estando en FanFiction todo el día se me paso publicar mi propio fic?_

_Decidí dejar de nombrar los capítulos, pasaba mas tiempo nombrándolos que haciéndolos. _

_Anyway, aquí les dejo el 11, déjenme decirles que es uno de los capítulos que mas me han gustado hacer. Ya verán!_

* * *

**11**

Punto de Vista – Peeta.

Mi familia, los veo a través de una ventana, mi hermano mayor me mira, me dice que me acerque y comienzo a moverme hacia ellos, de repente todos me miran asustados, no entiendo. ¿Qué pasa? Mi madre hace una cara de horror y veo como se empieza a incendiar la ventana, después ellos, carbonizándose hasta los huesos. Me siento desesperado hasta que escucho una risa, una risa de malvad, diabólica. Es Katniss.

Me despierto sudando y por un momento no reconozco donde me encuentro. Estoy en el Distrito 12. Estoy en la Aldea de Vencedores. Estoy a unas casas de Katniss.

¿Katniss? ¡Katniss! Su nombre se confunde en mi mente, por una parte piensa que es un peligro por otra piensa que yo soy el peligro, finalmente gana el que yo soy peligroso. Me siento mareado, no todas las noches pasa esto y ha ido disminuyendo con forme el tiempo. Ya llevo casi 3 meses aquí, viviendo cada día junto a Katniss y ya no la he lastimado, bueno por lo menos no mucho, solo su mano. Recuerdo su "adiós" de ayer, sonó tan cargado de ternura que simplemente no pude contestarlo, me sentía muy feliz, me sentía confundido pero feliz. Esos días cuando todo era más fácil, cuando amaba a Katniss o cuando la odiaba, ahora no se si la amo, probablemente sí, no lo sé.

Todos estos pensamientos han hecho que se pase más rápido el tiempo, ya es de día y las ojeras aumentaran aun mas. Tengo que ir a la panadería, a la _próxima_ panadería, donde podré hornear para todos, hacer pasteles, decorarlos, ser más feliz. Me levanto muy lentamente, tomo algo de ropa del closet y me meto a la ducha. El agua tibia relaja cada parte de mi cuerpo y olvido la pesadilla, cuando salgo me paso simplemente el cepillo por el pelo y me visto. Salgo de mi casa, con harina, azúcar, y otras cosas en mano y llego a casa de Katniss. Entro lentamente, ella por lo general sigue dormida a esta hora. Empiezo a preparar masa para hacer bollos con queso. Cuando la masa esta lista los pongo a hornear, mientras se hornean decido limpiar un poco su casa, cojo una escoba y barro la sala y la cocina, las partes donde más frecuentamos, cuando estoy terminando de barrer, escucho que la puerta se abre.

-Buenos días – escucho decir a Sae, me volteo le sonrió.

-Buenos días, Sae. Iré a la panadería por eso llegue temprano. – Le explico.

-¿Cómo va eso? – me pregunta mientras comienza a preparar el desayuno.

-Como en un mes estará lista, muchas personas del distrito me están ayudando, todos son muy amables y bueno creo que es porque me conocen – hago una mueca – pero son más amables de lo que esperaba.

-¿Y la chica? – Sae dice. Arrugo el ceño. - ¿No está mejor?

-Pues… - me quedo pensando un segundo. – Parece estar mejor, pero me confunden sus acciones, Sae.

- Ella te quiere.

-El problema es que no lo dice y yo no sé si la quiero.

-Por supuesto que la quieres, Peeta. –Me dice Sae mirándome y su nieta también asiente delicadamente. Solo suspiro, no tengo ganas de hablar de mis sentimientos cuando apenas puedo luchar con uno.

La campanilla del horno suena, me pongo mis guantes y saco los panes del horno dejándolos en la mesa.

-Me voy, Sae.

-Hasta luego.

Salgo de la casa de Katniss aun confundido por lo que escuché, quiero a Katniss pero de forma protectora, no quiero que se muera o que se lastime. No sé si la quiero de forma romántica y estoy seguro que ella no me quiere así.

Camino por el Distrito en dirección a la panadería, cuando llego están los cimientos y paredes, por lo que comienzo a traer ladrillos y ayudar a los demás. Reconstruir la panadería me mantiene ocupado tanto de mentalmente como física, además de todo, me gusta saber lo que estoy haciendo. Intento no pensar en mi familia porque me lleva a recuerdos muy dolorosos y pensamientos confundidos. La gente que me ayuda me han dicho sus nombres pero solo recuerdo unos cuantos, claro que ellos no olvidan el mío pero aun así son muy amables.

Cuando es un poco mas de mediodía los trabajadores empiezan a retirarse para ir a comer, todos los trabajadores del alrededor lo hacen igualmente, no soy el único que quiere levantar algo en cenizas, de hecho la mayoría del distrito está siendo reconstruido, pero la gente también come por lo que yo también me retiro.

Estoy llegando a casa de Katniss cuando veo que Sae y su nieta ya están adentro preparando la comida, camino un poco más rápido para ayudarlas.

-¡Peeta! – Escucho la voz de Katniss por lo que volteo alrededor y la veo, solo con la cazadora de su padre, unos pantalones y blusa verde, cabello en trenza con algunos mechones sobre su cara, hermosa.

-Katniss – Le contesto y espero que me alcance, trota un poco hacia mí y cuando llega me toma la mano, esto de tomarnos la mano se ha vuelto más común y no estoy seguro porque.

- Pensé que no vendrías. - Me mira y me sonríe.

-¿Por qué no vendría? – le pregunto confundido y agrego. – Todos comemos, hasta los que más trabajan.

- Claro, comer, se me había olvidado – Me sonríe más grande y le correspondo la sonrisa, Katniss se ve bien sonriendo se ve muy feliz, porque sus sonrisas siempre son reales.

Caminamos hasta su casa y entramos, me separo de su mano y la miro, veo un poco de desilusión en sus ojos y me confundo, pero lo dejo pasar.

-Buenas tardes, Sae – Ella voltea y solo hace una inclinación de cabeza. – Hola, pequeña. – Le digo a su nieta. La niña me ve y me sonríe. Me pongo a ayudarles con la cocina y escucho a Katniss moverse hacia la sala. Después escucho a Katniss hablando, probablemente con su madre, ahora hablan mucho más especialmente sobre Finnick y Annie, sé que es difícil para Katniss conociendo a Finnick y también lo es para mí.

Cuando estoy terminando, decido ir a la sala para llamar a Katniss, cuando me asomo, la veo en el sillón, sus manos sobre su cara recargando sus codos en las rodillas y se oye un fino sollozo, ella está llorando.

-¿Katniss? – le digo y ella me mira con expresión adolorida. Me acerco a ella y me siento a su lado, se que está llorando sobre Annie y Finnick, me siento culpable por no haber llegado antes para parar sus lágrimas. Paso un brazo por sus hombros y tallo su brazo gentilmente, ella se mueve, rodea mi cintura posando su cabeza en mi pecho y yo recargo mi torso en el sillón. Con la otra mano que tengo libre acaricio su cara y pelo hasta que, luego de unos minutos, escucho que su llanto ya no se está.

- Hablaste con tu madre. – Le digo aunque parece una acusación.

- Si. – dice en un murmuro y carraspea.

- Sobre Annie y el bebé. – Me muevo un poco para ver su rostro, pero ella no me mira, sigue con los ojos cerrados, dejando que toque su cara.

- Peeta… - Susurra y sé que me tomará aún mucho más tiempo quitarle el dolor.

- ¿Qué pasa, Katniss? – Pregunto desesperado, quiero ayudarla, no quiero que este como un animal lastimado a la deriva.

- Finnick… - Es todo lo que dice pero yo termino su frase. – No, no lo sabía, se que lo querías Katniss, pero ahora debemos querer a su hijo y apoyar a Annie, el siempre quiso lo mejor para ella, debemos ayudarlo a cumplir su deseo. – Ella abre los ojos y voltea a verme aun sobre mi pecho, veo sus ojos cristalinos, asiente levemente y cierra los ojos, dejando que una lágrima traicionera salga ese gris precioso. No dejo que esa lágrima se escurra por lo que cuidadosamente con un dedo la retiro cuando está descendiendo por su pómulo, Katniss en respuesta mueve su cara hacia mi mano, como muy pocas veces lo hace, aceptando mis caricias. A veces siento que me acepta porque Gale ya nunca regresó por ella, porque no tiene a nadie más, porque sabe que si no soy yo, no habrá nadie, pero ella se preocupa por mí igualmente, lo noto en sus ojos, lo veo mientras sonríe cuando llego o recuerdo algo. También noto su preocupación cuando pregunto algún ¿Real o no real? Aunque ya son menos frecuentes. Estos pensamientos me confunden, ¿La quiero? Si es así… ¿Ella lo sabe? ¿Ella me ama? ¿Ella sabe que me ama? No es momento para cuestionarme esto, sigo acariciando su cara y pasando mi mano por su pelo hasta que le digo.

-Sae nos espera para comer y Haymitch ya viene. – Le sonrió, ella se mueve soltándose de mi abrazo pero tomo su mano, mientras ella respira profundamente.

-Vamos – Me contesta con una pequeña sonrisa y sé que aunque me cueste muchos años seremos felices. Escucho la puerta abrirse y entra un Haymitch limpio y pulcro, murmurando un "buenas tardes" a Sae y asomándose a la sala, nos ve a Katniss y a mí tomados de la mano, ella con unos mechones saliéndose de su trenza y yo con la camisa desacomodada.

-Vaya, creo que los atrapé. – Nos dice con una sonrisa burlona por lo que yo entrecierro los ojos y Katniss solo se ruboriza.

-Claro que si, Haymitch, nos atrapaste con las noticias de Annie – Contesto de forma irónica y la expresión de su rostro cambia a ser de lástima, el también quería a Finnick.

-Ella lo hará perfectamente, chicos. – Haymitch arruga el ceño, se refiere a Annie, todos estamos preocupados por cómo se criará ese niño pero la mamá de Katniss está cerca.

Me levanto del sillón aun tomando de la mano a Katniss y se para después ella, la suelto de la mano y caminamos al comedor donde tres platos bien servidos nos esperan a Haymitch, Katniss y a mí.

Comemos en silencio de vez en cuando escuchando el sorbido de la nariz de Katniss y me siento aun mal por ella, pero digo una que otra broma intentando hacerla feliz y funciona.

Después de comer ella se queda sentada en la mesa hablando un poco con Haymitch, esos dos se parecen tanto que me sorprende que no hayan intentando comerse el uno al otro pero a pesar de ambos ser casi destructivos, se quieren. Yo me dedico a limpiar la cocina, lavar los trastes y recoger la mesa, Katniss aun platicando con Haymitch me ayuda un poco, ella se le ve más natural, aun huraña eso es común en ella, pero es tan dulce y valiente que ni si quiera se lo cuestiono.

Haymitch se despide al igual que Sae y su nieta, que acabaron de limpiar la casa y el cuarto de Katniss rápidamente y así los tres salen de la casa, dejándome a Katniss y a mí, solos.

Ambos nos sentamos en la mesa, ya con el libro sobre esta y le digo

-¿Qué te parece que hoy sea Portia? –la miro y ella me mira con rostro lastimado. – Fue una gran amiga. – Me toma la mano y la talla suavemente, parece algo involuntario porque no se da cuenta hasta que observo nuestras manos y ella la retira rápidamente.

- Portia está bien. – Me hace una sonrisa triste, saca una plumilla y una hoja y escribe su nombre en lo alto de la hoja. Tomo la hoja y con un lápiz comienzo a dibujar a Portia exhibiendo un traje con una sonrisa en su cara y recuerdo los miles de consejos, abrazos, miradas que me ofreció. La extraño, ella me entendía muchísimo y siempre decía que Katniss y yo terminaríamos juntos algún día, yo me burlaba diciendo que a la fuerza pero en el fondo siempre deseé que fuera así. Estuvo junto a mí en el Capitolio mientras a todos nos torturaban y cuando escuchaba sus gritos, quise morir, no podía creer que una de mis mejores amigas estaba sufriendo tanto hasta que murió. Todo esto lo pienso mientras la dibujo, pero siempre pinto la manera feliz de la persona, para recordar lo bueno y dejar de pensar en lo malo.

Estoy tan encimado en mis pensamientos que estoy terminando el boceto cuando veo a Katniss mirándome con ternura, siempre hace esto sin que se dé cuenta, deja de arrugar ese fino ceño que la caracteriza y su rostro se torna más dulce. Me confunde demasiado cuando me mira así por lo que la distraigo.

-¿Katniss? – Alzo una ceja y ella vuelve a arrugar el ceño. -¿Qué pasa?

-Nada… - Se ruboriza un poco. – Solo te miraba. – Como si eso no fuera obvio, ella continua. – Tus pestañas son realmente finas ¿sabías? – Hago una sonrisa apenado, cuando dice cosas así no se qué pensar. Decido cambiar de tema.

- ¿Qué te dijo tu madre? – Ella me mira culpable.

-Nada, sobre Annie. – Ella musita.

-¿Cómo está el bebé? – Siempre tengo un instinto parental, siempre quise formar una familia.

-Ya podrían saber si es niño o niña, pero Annie se resiste, mi mamá mejor no la presiona. –Katniss baja la mirada y continúa. – Quiero verla, Peeta.

-¿A tu madre? – Le pregunto confundido, que yo sepa su relación era meramente familiar. Ella asiente y me mira. – No puedes salir, Katniss. Podrías hablar con el Dr. Aurelius.

- Si eso haré, pero… Ella es mi último familiar, es mi madre, intento componer las cosas con ella y lo he logrado, pero necesito verla.

-Lo sé, Katniss, pero recuerda que no puedes ir a ningún otro lugar sin autorización y no creo que ella quiera venir. – Ambos hacemos una mueca. – Además está cuidando de Annie. Quizá después. – Le sonrió dándole valor.

-Sí. – Me sonríe y ella se levanta por agua, me sirve un vaso también para mí y lo que queda de la tarde nos la pasamos con el libro, recordando.

Cuando la noche cae, hacemos una cena sencilla y comemos en silencio y a gusto. Terminamos de lavar los platos y me despido de ella, salgo de su casa camino a la mía, cuando llego me doy un baño y solo con unos pantalones me acuesto a dormir.

Portia siendo torturada es mi pesadilla de esta noche y me despierto alrededor de tres veces en la madrugada.

En la mañana, voy de nuevo a casa de Katniss temprano, como algo, hago unos panes y regreso a la panadería a continuar con mi anterior negocio familiar. La panadería va muy rápido y cada vez falta menos para que esta tenga su reapertura, para la reapertura se hará un brindis y una simple inauguración al igual que todos los demás lugares, pero aun no estoy seguro si Katniss y Haymitch vendrían.

-¿Invitará a alguien para la reapertura, Sr. Mellark? – Aunque no soy mayor que los trabajadores, me gané su respeto de alguna u otra manera.

-No estoy seguro. – Le sonrió al que me preguntó.

-¿Qué tal su esposa, Katniss? – Me tenso ante su pregunta y convierto mis manos en puños, por supuesto que él no sabe de la farsa por lo que solo respondo.

-Quizá.

Después de pasar toda la mañana trabajando, regreso a casa de Katniss y ahí están todos.

-Perdón por llegar tarde. – Me disculpo y Haymitch responde.

- Mejor tarde que nunca. – Sonrió y cuando miro a Katniss ella también me mira algo preocupada.

-No importa, Peeta. – Katniss me dice haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

Comemos con una sencilla plática sobre las fábricas de medicinas del Distrito.

En la tarde trabajamos aun sobre Portia, hablando un poco sobre ella con Katniss para que sepa que escribir, ya que ella no la conocía tanto.

Ella habla por teléfono con el Dr. Aurelius pero no le menciona nada sobre la visita que quiere hacer a su madre.

En la noche me despido de ella con un abrazo al que ella responde más que un poco entusiasta y agradezco que ambos estemos vivos y juntos.

Llego a mi casa cansado después de trabajar, me baño y aun con el pelo húmedo me acuesto en la cama y rápidamente me duermo.

Estoy en la Arena del Quarter Quell, corro por la selva hasta que escucho un grito de dolor.

Katniss.

Corro más deprisa y lentamente la selva cambia a ser un jardín lleno de rosas cuando los arbustos terminan veo a Snow, sus ojos de serpiente no me miran están viendo a Katniss que la sostiene del cuello cortando su respiración. Katniss voltea a mirarme, sus ojos llenos de pánico, sus cejas arqueadas sus manos intentando jalar los brazos de Snow sin éxito. No puedo moverme. Katniss pasa lentamente a un tono rojo y después morado, se está quedando sin aire.

-¡Katniss! –Le grito en sueños pero voltea a punto de morir. -Te amo. – musito antes de que caiga muerta y con la vista perdida, dejando este mundo.

* * *

_Bonita manera de descubrir lo que sientes. Cuando nos enamoramos (aunque no sea después de un hijacking) no nos damos cuenta. Difícilmente lo sentimos hasta que lo descubrimos. _

_¿Quisieran otro capítulo de Peeta? :D solo es una probadita :)_

_AU REVOIR!_


	12. Chapter 12

_WOW! estoy sorprendida! 31 reviews, 24 followers, 15 favorites. Me gusta como responde la historiaa!_

_Por cierto, hasta donde les gustaría que lo extendiera?_

_Espero les guste este capítulo._

* * *

12

Punto de vista - Katniss

Pasan otras tres semanas rápidamente, con Peeta en la panadería, a punto de inaugurar, yo cazando lo más que pueda antes de que caiga el invierno y Haymitch cuidando y alimentando los gansos que ayudan a disminuir su alcoholismo.

Haymitch y yo estamos felices por Peeta, solo pocas veces tiene alguna ilusión pero ha aprendido a manejarlas apretando los puños, sosteniendo alguna almohada o con el respaldo de una silla, más aun, estamos felices que él esté a punto de terminar la panadería.

La panadería y Annie son los temas que más fluyen en la casa, mi casa suele ser el punto de reunión, es donde estamos la mayoría del tiempo. Recientemente mi madre nos llamo diciendo que sería el bebé de Annie.

Flashback

_Peeta, Haymitch y yo estábamos terminando de comer, mientras recogía los platos se escuchó el teléfono._

_¡RING! ¡RING! El teléfono suena estridente y fuerte. _

_Tanto como Peeta y Haymitch me miran, el primero arqueando la ceja._

_-Debe ser mi madre. – Mi madre solía llamar para decirnos sobre Annie y platicar conmigo, pero a veces encontraba a Peeta hablando con mi madre._

_Me dirijo al teléfono y tomo el aparato._

_-¿Mamá? – Contesto un poco ansiosa._

_-Katniss, ¿Esta Peeta y Haymitch contigo? – Ella suena preocupada y a la vez emocionada, no sabía lo que nos caería en ese momento._

_-Si… ¿Mamá, qué pasa? – Le pregunto aun más preocupada._

_-Diles que se acerquen. – Les hago una seña para que ambos vengan a escuchar._

_-¿Sra. Everdeen? – Peeta dice extrañado._

_-Peeta, Haymitch… Fuimos con el doctor hoy en la mañana… -Esto tiene que ver con Annie. –Annie quería saber el sexo de su hijo, como es obvio… - Hace una pausa, donde se puede hasta escuchar los latidos de mis acompañantes._

_-Es… un niño. -¿Niño? ¡NIÑO! Un hombre, un pequeño Finnick en este mundo. Escucho el grito de alegría de Haymitch, Peeta me abraza fuertemente y yo se lo correspondo con lágrimas en los ojos de felicidad._

_-¡Mamá, eso es increíble! –Suspiro feliz._

_-Annie no sabes como está, tendrá un pedacito de Finnick con ella todo el tiempo, ha estado completamente feliz y su mirada no se ha perdido ni por un segundo. – Esto suena aún mejor, un bebé sin Los Juegos del Hambre, una vida sin temer al llegar a los 12 años, un niño verdaderamente feliz. Aun en brazos de Peeta me recargo sobre su pecho, sollozo, Haymitch nos abraza por arriba y Peeta acaricia mi pelo. _

_-Sra. Everdeen, nos ha dado de las mejores noticias. – Haymitch le dice a mi madre, entusiasmado. _

_-Todos las merecemos… Hasta luego. – Ella cuelga pero nosotros seguimos en nuestra pequeña celebración._

Peeta y yo hemos estado de lo más cariñosos, hemos sido sorprendidos por Haymitch cuando nos tomábamos la mano al preparar la comida, pero ninguno de los tres dice alguna palabra de ello.

Peeta hace la comida mientras yo le platico, feliz sobre lo que caza hoy, el escucha todo lo que digo, burlándose de mí a veces, pero me saca mas sonrisas de lo que me molesta.

Cuando Peeta está terminando de preparar la sopa le digo.

-Voy por Haymitch. – Nos miramos y ahí está nuevo ese algo.

-Los espero. – Me sonríe y salgo de la casa. Camino apenas unas casas y ahí está la casa de Haymitch, con sus gansos afuera haciendo ruido, toco su puerta.

-¡Haymitch, te estamos esperando! – Le grito pasando a su casa.

Veo a Haymitch bajando completamente limpio y sonriente.

-Vamos, Sinsajo. – Ese sobrenombre ya no me molesta, es verdad, fui el Sinsajo y debo de estar orgullosa de haber ayudado a la revolución.

Caminamos a mi casa en silencio y cuando pasamos vemos que Peeta ya ha servido la comida y está terminando de poner los vasos. Le sonreímos y nos sentamos en la mesa al igual que el.

-La panadería abre en unos días. – Peeta nos dice sonriendo.

-Eso es genial, Peeta. – Le digo con el corazón en la mano.

-Haremos una pequeña fiesta… - Peeta nos mira pero su sonrisa disminuye. – Me gustaría que vinieran. – concluye.

- Por supuesto que sí. – Haymitch le dice pero me mira y yo solo miro a Peeta.

-¿Irás, Katniss? – Peeta me pregunta, pasándose una mano por los rizos rubios.

-Claro que sí. – Le digo, sonríe muy grande y se pone a comer.

Platicamos sobre otros negocios que abren pronto en el Distrito, pondrán una zapatería, tienda de ropa, tienda de dulces, joyería entre otras cosas con las que estoy poco familiarizada, pero es bueno probar. Los vencedores que ayudaron a la rebelión son las únicas personas que si no trabajaran podrían vivir estables, pero con lo que Peeta ganará probablemente _tengamos_ para más.

Terminamos de comer y ayudamos a recoger la casa que Sae con el tiempo viene cada vez menos, viendo que ya estoy mejor.

-¿Cuándo será la inauguración, Peeta? – Le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Eh… Mañana.

Peeta esta distraído y veo que sostiene un plato con fuerza.

-¿Peeta? – Le pregunto en su murmuro y cuando voltea veo sus ojos oscuros y esta serio. Trago con fuerza el nudo en mi garganta, me muevo lentamente lejos de él y los ojos de Peeta regresan a la normalidad, azul cielo, azul claro. Suspira cansado, deja el plato sobre un estante y toma su cabeza con las dos manos.

-¿Estás bien? – Pregunto mientras me acerco y tallo su cabello.

-Katniss. Tú mataste a mi padre ¿Real o no real? – Sigue en la misma posición y yo me quedo inmóvil intentando reprimir las lágrimas.

-No real, Peeta. – Sigo tallando su cabello una vez que controlo mi voz. – Respetaba y admiraba a tu padre.

-Lo siento. – Él susurra mientras me mira y me dedica una pequeña sonrisa.

-No importa, Peeta. Es lo que nosotros hacemos. Nos ayudamos. – Retiro mi mano de su cabeza pero la deslizo sobre su brazo hasta llegar a su mano donde la sostengo con fuerza. Me sonríe mas grande.

Le cambio de tema.

-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho? – Me separo de él y me recargo en la mesa. – De la inauguración.

-Pensé que ustedes no querrían ir. – Me dice con una sonrisa triste.

-Claro que sí. – Le ruedo los ojos. – No me lo perdería.

-Gracias, Katniss. – Me dice con ojos cálidos. Me ruborizo y me volteo para que no vea mi cara.

-Pasaré por ti para ir juntos… - Se detiene por un segundo. - ¿Está bien?

- Si, Peeta, estaré lista. – Le sonrió de la mejor forma que puedo.

En la tarde continuamos haciendo el libro con uno que otro nombre y perfeccionando los dibujos, aunque esto lo hace Peeta, mientras yo preparo un té de menta.

Lo bebemos en silencio, disfrutando de los primeros aires del invierno que ya está cerca y sé que en esta época del año estaría con Prim, ayudándola a recolectar plantas o recolectando troncos para crear algún fuego para que nos calentemos en la época más fría del año.

Cenamos un pan con un poco de té y me acuesto a dormir, luchando con las pesadillas de siempre.

Al otro día me levanto de buenas y me doy un baño en la mañana, aprovechando el agua tibia contra mi piel para relajarme completamente. No estoy segura a qué hora será lo de Peeta, supongo que en la tarde así que me pongo ropa de cualquier otro día. Dejo mi pelo secar normalmente, sin la común trenza, para dejármelo suelto. Bajo y Sae está haciendo el desayuno, mientras su nieta lleva platos a la mesa.

-Te ayudo. – Le sonrió a la niña y ella con una mirada tímida me pasa algunos platos que coloco en la mesa.

-Hoy se inaugura la famosa panadería. – Sae me mira y me sonríe.

-Sí y habrá un celebración, ¿iras? – Le pregunto. Sae fue de las primeras personas en llegar al distrito y sé que ha ayudado a levantarlo.

-Sí, Peeta me invito. Por cierto me dijo que no podrá venir ni a comer ni desayunar, pero que vendría alrededor de las 4.

-Está bien.

Nos sentamos a desayunar estofado con verduras y algo de agua. Cuando acabamos y levantamos la mesa, decido que hoy no es día de ir a cazar por lo que salgo a casa de Haymitch para asegurarme que esté listo.

Camino hacia su casa que parece un poco más limpia que antes, cuando voy entrando veo a Haymitch comiendo.

-Estaré contigo hoy. – Le digo con falsa repulsión a lo que él se ríe.

-Siéntate. – Me siento junto a él y veo que ya no hay botellas por todos lados, solo una en la mesa y está casi llena.

-Pensé que lo dejarías. – Lo acuso.

-Decidí que es mejor mantener mi adicción a lo mínimo. – Me comenta pensativo pero continúa – ¿Así iras vestida?

- No. – me rio. – Aún no se que ponerme.

- Deberías… - Me mira arrugando el ceño. – Deberías ponerte algún vestido de Cinna.

Tiene razón, recuerdo los miles vestidos que hizo para mí y mi vida de vencedora, todos de ellos preciosos.

-Probablemente lo haga… - Miro mis manos y meto una de ellas a mi bolsillo, donde mis dedos encuentran la perla fría. – Tenía algo así en mente.

Haymitch termina su desayuno y se levanta a lavar su plato, yo preparo un poco de té y pasamos el resto de la mañana platicando, más que nada sobre otros Distritos. Cuando es casi hora de comer, me levanto y caliento algo que Haymitch tiene guardado.

-Peeta no comerá hoy en casa.

-Ya lo creo, tan ocupado. – Haymitch ríe y yo termino de servir los platos en la mesa.

Comemos en silencio y luego de acabar me levanto para salir de su casa.

-No te olvides de arreglarte. – Lo molesto y escucho su estruendosa risa.

Estoy llegando a mi casa cuando veo las primroses, lastimadas por los aires de invierno, tomo una flor aun viva y la arranco suavemente. Entro a la casa y subo a mi cuarto, dejo cuidadosamente la flor sobre la cama y me volteo hacia el armario.

Paso lentamente los vestidos, tocando la tela de cada uno y maravillándome por los colores, decido rápidamente el color que quiero; naranja.

Escojo el perfecto; un vestido corto, arriba de la rodilla que crea un volado alrededor de mis piernas pero ajustándose sobre mi cintura, de tirantes y cuello redondeado, es naranja casi llegando al rosa, me encanta.

Después de ponerme el vestido, peino mi cabello dejándolo suelto y tomo unos zapatos bajos. Veo la primrose sobre mi cama, la coloco sobre mi oreja, es lindo tener un recuerdo de Peeta y otro de Prim al mismo tiempo, me hacen sentir yo misma.

Estoy bajando las escaleras cuando veo que Peeta viene llegando.

-Katniss, llegué. – Es ahí cuando me ve y sonríe. – Vaya, hace mucho que no te veía así. Te ves preciosa.

-Es un buen momento ¿no? – Me ruborizo pero él asiente y yo le sonrió. – Vamos, panadero Mellark.

Termino de bajar las escaleras y extiendo la mano, el toma la mía y salimos de la casa.

Caminamos hasta llegar a la panadería, es un color crema con vitrales al frente y una sencilla puerta de madera, en el letrero se lee "panadería" pero es casi igual a la de sus padres.

-¿Te gusta? – Escucho su voz.

-Es muy parecida… - Dejo mi frase incompleta.

-Sí, Lo sé, quise que fuera así. – Lo miro pero esta serio luego voltea y me sonríe pero la felicidad no le llega a los ojos.

Entramos y es exactamente igual, no sé como Peeta puede recordar tantos detalles de la anterior panadería, el color de las paredes, la forma del mostrador, todo es tan parecido que hasta siento la presencia del padre de Peeta, podría hasta escuchar las voces de sus hermanos y sentir los ojos de su madre.

Adentro están unos hombres, que reconozco como los trabajadores y obreros, veo también ahí a Haymitch al igual que a Thom y una mujer bien vestidos.

-Es el alcalde y su esposa. – Me susurra Peeta. – Son buenas personas.

En cuanto dice alcalde recuerdo a Madge. Thom y la mujer se acercan a nosotros.

-Buenas tardes, Peeta – Nos sonríen. – Katniss. Soy el nuevo Alcalde, ella es mi esposa, Lily. Me da gusto lo de la panadería, Peeta.

-Gracias. – Dice Peeta y me toma de la mano. – Siempre quise poder tener la panadería.

Thom y su esposa observan nuestras manos por un segundo y los dos nos sonríen, lo paso por alto.

-Daré algunas palabras, ¿Gusta agregar algo? – Le pregunta Peeta a Thom, este niega la cabeza a lo que responde

- Tu siempre sabes que decir.

Ver tantas personas que no son del Distrito y algunas que si lo son me hace ver que incluso Panem no será el mismo, seremos más unidos, no habrá más opresión. Pero también hace que me sienta mal, un nuevo Panem para que Prim no pueda disfrutarlo, ni Finnick, ni Cinna, ni Boggs, ni todos aquellos que lucharon más duramente para librar esa injusticia. Tengo ganas de llorar pero me controlo por Peeta, solo tengo que esperar a llegar a casa, donde dormiré sola, donde las pesadillas me atacarán, no… No quiero estar sola, me aprieto mas a Peeta que me mira extrañado.

-Espera aquí, Katniss. – Me dice después de unos segundos. Lo veo irse y se pone la parte más alejada de la panadería.

-Quisiera agradecer por todos los que están aquí hoy. – Se detiene, inspira y sigue. – Siempre fue parte de mí la panadería y cuando supe que estaba destruida… - Suspira.- Gracias a todos los que me ayudaron a reconstruirla, también Thom, el alcalde, por secundar mi idea. – Me mira y me sonríe. – Gracias a Katniss por apoyarme. Espero les guste y ojala que crezcan mas negocios en el Distrito 12, ahora nos toca a nosotros superarnos.

Todos le aplauden a Peeta, yo solo le sonrió mientras veo que regresa a mí y toma mi mano, con una sonrisilla en el rostro.

La tarde pasa y cuando esta anocheciendo la gente empieza a retirarse, Peeta, Haymitch y yo somos los últimos en irnos, porque Peeta tenía que cerrar.

Caminamos a la Aldea de los Vencedores y Haymitch se aleja despidiéndose para ir a su casa. Peeta y yo nos tomamos de la mano y caminamos hacia la mía. Cuando vamos llegando me toma por sorpresa el pánico que siento. No… No quiero estar sola, no después de estar toda la tarde de la mano de Peeta, no cuando se que las pesadillas vendrán peor que nunca por toda la gente y todos los cadáveres que recuerdo.

En el umbral de la puerta, abrazo a Peeta y comienzo a llorar. Las lágrimas caen por mi rostro implacablemente y hacen que la camisa azul de Peeta se empape.

-¿Katniss? – Me mira pero escondo el rostro. El me abraza y recarga su cabeza en la mía, siento los latidos de su corazón fuertes y con un ritmo regular, provocando que me tranquilice.

-Katniss… - Me dice después de unos segundos, lo miro y veo en sus ojos algo extraño, algo mezclado pero con determinación. – Tengo que decir algo.

No puedo hablar y él lo sabe, pero con la mirada le indico que siga.

-Se que estos meses han sido muy difíciles, se que parece que nunca seremos los mismos, pero es verdad, no lo seremos, hemos cambiado pero algo nunca cambiará… - Me mira con una sonrisa y sigue. – Pensé que eso había cambiado después del hickjacking, pero no fue así… - Toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me mira con intensidad. Mis latidos parecen detenerse y Peeta inspira y exhala antes de hablar – Katniss, estoy enamorado de ti.

* * *

_AWW si yo leyera esto me estaría muriendo! Espero que haya puesto las palabras correcta como sería Peeta!_

_REVIEWS PORFICHI! _

_PD. De que les gustaría un fanfic?_


	13. Chapter 13

_LO SIENTO MUCHOOOOOOOO! He estado de lo más ocupada a pesar de ser vacaciones! Por cierto tengo que decirles que me tomaré unas vacaciones D: pero luego, aun no :) Publicaré el proximo dentro de menos de una semana. Lo siento :)_

* * *

CAP 13

Punto de vista - Katniss

-Katniss, estoy enamorado de ti.

Estas palabras rebotan en las paredes de mi cabeza, provocando un eco, un cosquilleo en mi estomago y inexplicablemente la ida del sentido del habla. Nos miramos durante unos minutos y poco a poco Peeta baja las manos de mi cara y se pasa la mano por el cabello.

-No tienes que responder, Katniss. – Me dice apenado. – Solo pensé que sería mejor que lo supieras.

-Peeta… Yo… - Miro hacia otro lado, lo miro de nuevo mientras me dedica una sonrisa triste.

-Descansemos, Katniss. – Peeta me da un ligero abrazo, pasando los brazos por mis hombros y sostengo con fuerza su cintura. _No puedes dejarme, Peeta, no cuando he pasado la tarde a tu lado._

Mi ataque de pánico regresa, no me suelto de su abrazo.

-No te vayas. – Mi voz tiembla y lo miro. – No he dormido nada en meses y… Solo… Solo contigo me siento segura... – Peeta arruga el ceño y toma mi mano, me mira de detenidamente.

-Katniss…

-Por favor.

-¿Y si te ataco? – Esta serio y sé que no está bromeando, SI podría pasar.

-No pasará, me alejaré. – Suspira pesadamente y voltea a otro lado, se que se debate consigo mismo.

-Por favor… - Le susurro y me mira dolido. – Por lo menos hasta que me duerma.

Suspira, abre la puerta y me deja pasar. No suelto su mano y subimos juntos las escaleras hasta llegar a mi dormitorio. Cuando estamos en mi cuarto, tomo mi pijama, me dirijo al baño donde me cambio y lavo los dientes, regreso y Peeta se está quitando la camisa, dejándose la interior, me ruborizo.

-Lo siento… Me la puedo poner si quieres. – Me sonríe.

-No, no… Lo había olvidado.

Peeta se sienta en mi cama y yo me acuesto, toma la sábana y la sube hasta mi cintura. Lo miro y tomo una de sus manos mientras él con la otra acaricia mi rostro.

No quiero cerrar los ojos, nunca he querido, pero esta vez es distinta.

Jalo su brazo hacia mí y susurro

-Acuéstate, Peeta. – Él me sonríe y se acuesta, su brazo me abraza y me apoyándo sobre su pecho. Estamos tensos y pasan unos minutos hasta que nos relajamos.

-No… No estoy seguro si esto es bueno. – Levanto el rostro hacia él. – Yo tampoco he dormido y me siento seguro aquí, contigo, pero me da miedo, Katniss.

-Peeta… - Suspiro. – No me has matado y ya no pasará, lo prometo.

-Si pasa algo nunca me lo perdonaré, ya lo sabes.

-Si muero por insomnio, tampoco te lo perdonarás. – El se ríe.

-Tienes razón. – Me rio con él y me abraza más estrecho.

-Quédate conmigo, Katniss. – Suspira cerrando los ojos.

-Siempre. – Me abraza más fuerte y cierro los ojos, por fin descansando después de tanto tiempo.

El sol sobre mi cara, el canturreo de los pájaros, una brisa que despeina mi cabello. Son las primeras cosas sobre lo que estoy consciente en cuanto despierto. _Sin pesadillas _me digo a mí misma, me extiendo sobre la cama, estirando los músculos y suspiro. Veo sobre mi repisa, la perla. Ayer fue la primera noche después de más de un año sin tener pesadillas. Peeta hace la diferencia, Peeta SIEMPRE hace la diferencia. _Peeta. _Me siento sobre la cama y la puerta esta entreabierta. Me paro y tomo un short con una blusa holgada de seda azul marino, me visto rápidamente, lavo mis dientes, me hago la habitual trenza y meto la perla en mi bolsillo.

-¿Peeta? – Grito desde el umbral de las escaleras.

- Estoy abajo, Katniss. – Responde con un tono extraño. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Bajo el tramo de escaleras y ahí está, el chico del pan, el que me ayuda con las pesadillas, el que siempre estará conmigo. Huelo el ambiente, bollos con queso y té.

-Vaya, huele delicioso. – Tomo su mano pero él la aleja. - ¿Qué pasa?

-Lo siento. – Me mira y agarra mi mano pero la suelta de nuevo. – Tuve un recuerdo casi amaneciendo. – Es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de su rostro, cansado y pálido. – Tenía miedo de lastimarte, por eso baje y me puse a hornear y limpiar. – Me dedica una sonrisa triste.

-Lo siento. – No sé porque lo digo pero me dio la necesidad de disculparme.

-No es tu culpa, valía la pena intentarlo. – Esto quiere decir que ya no iba a dormir conmigo. Mi rostro se convierte en pánico y lo miro con ojos suplicantes.

-Peeta, no. Tienes que dormir conmigo. – Me apeno, sueno egoísta. – Se que no fue una buena noche para ti, pero luego podrás descansar, solo tenemos que acostumbrarnos.

-Katniss… - Susurra y voltea hacia otro lado. – Esto no es bueno.

-Peeta… Por favor. – Tomo su mano y cuando voltea, sus ojos están cristalinos y el dolor remite en mi pecho. –Peeta…

-Katniss, me gusta dormir contigo, me hace sentir… Seguro. Me gusta ver que no tienes más pesadillas. Pero aún así podría lastimarte. – Niego lentamente y lo abrazo.

-Por favor, Peeta.

-No. Lo siento. – Acaricia mi cabello, estoy a punto de llorar cuando lo escucho. – Ven, desayunemos.

Me separo de él y respiro profundamente antes de sentarme en la mesa.

-Iré a la panadería y llegaré para comer. ¿Cazarás?

-Sí, supongo que sí. – Hago una mueca.

-Puedo decirle a Haymitch que venga…

-No te molestes, Peeta. – Lo corto.

-Pero…

-No. – Empiezo a comer. Estoy molesta, herida y molesta. Solo ayer no me desperté gritando y el no está tan cansado como siempre y aún así no quiere intentarlo. _No seas tonta, Katniss. Él lo hace para no lastimarte ni matarte. _Me prometo que lo intentaré más al rato.

Desayunamos en silencio y me levanto, tomo mi arco, la chamarra de mi padre y el carcaj y salgo de la casa sin despedirme. Camino por el Distrito, llegando a la alambrada sin electricidad y la cruzo adentrándome en el bosque.

Las pisadas cada vez son más silenciosas y mato dos ardillas que mis flechas se adentran en la cuenca de sus ojos. Mato un conejo que comía hierba, una flecha que paso por su cuello, un tiro singular limpio. Sigo enojada pero en el fondo el rechazo persiste. Creo que me duele el hecho que me haya rechazado más que nada. Recuerdo que dijo que "estaba enamorado de mí" ¿Eso sería cierto? ¿Por qué mentiría? Pateo una roca, enfurecida. Si él me quiere… ¿Yo lo quiero a él? De repente Gale se adentra en mis pensamientos. ¿Gale? El no va a volver, no quiere verme. Aprieto los puños y unas silenciosas lágrimas traicioneras descienden por mi rostro. Estoy tan confundida, tan dolida. Peeta me quiere, el haría lo que fuera por verme feliz, pero no puedo corresponderle, no cuando apenas puedo mantenerme viva. Grito en el bosque.

Sigo caminando por la pradera hasta que conozco el rumbo, reconozco el pequeño sendero y lejos veo, el lago. Llego hasta el, dejo mis presas a un lado, me quito las botas y meto los pies en el agua clara. El agua es fría pero sin hacerme temblar, casi suspiro de alivio, relajándome. Camino alrededor con una sonrisa en la cara, recuerdo a mi padre y las millones de tardes que pasamos aquí, ya no hay nada que temer, no tengo porque regresar antes del alba, no preocupo a nadie si no regreso, nadie pensará que fui asesinada, castigada o mutilada. Me siento sobre las rocas y recuesto el torso sobre el pasto, disfrutando del aire y cerrando los ojos. _Prim. Si Prim estuviera aquí_… Me niego a pensar eso, _ella no está, nunca más_.

Gale, como lo extraño, mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, la persona con la que sonreía realmente después de Prim. Como cambió nuestra amistad en solo dos años. ¿Me hubiera casado con él? No, a solo que no existieran los Juegos del Hambre… Pero… ¿Y ahora que no existen? No puedo saberlo, el me abandonó, mató a mi hermana, me dejó sola…

Respiro profundamente conteniendo las lágrimas, cuento hasta cien.

_Peeta…_ ¿Qué pasa con Peeta? Mi chico del pan, mi diente de león. No más Amantes Trágicos, no hay que fingir más. Nos hemos vuelto amigos, confidentes_. Pero ahora el te quiere, ¿Qué pasa con eso? _Decido no contestarme.

Me dedico a sentir mi alrededor, a escucharlo, a saborearlo, me sonrío.

Así pasan las horas, con el agua en mis piernas y el resto de mi cuerpo sobre el pastizal.

Cuando siento un poco de hambre abro los ojos; un poco mas de mediodía. Me levanto, saco los pies del agua y me los seco con la chamarra, me calzo las botas y decido recolectar un poco de moras. Llego al arbusto cubierto por la malla, _Gale_, retiro algunas moras y me las meto en la boca. Sigo caminando por el bosque pero nunca llegando a la parte donde terminan los árboles.

Salgo del bosque cruzando la alambrada y camino hacia el Quemador. Como es casi la tarde, Sae debe de estar ahí, guisando. En el Quemador saludo algunas personas pero sin sonreír y llego al puesto de Sae.

-Pensé que no habías ido a cazar hoy, muchacha. – Me dice con una sonrisa mientras le doy las presas.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues, es mas de mediodía y normalmente vienes en la mañana. – He intentado comer en casa para no ver a Peeta, pero ella no puede saberlo.

-Se me hizo tarde. – Le miento y ella me mira, sé que no me cree, aún así me sonríe.

-Hasta luego, Sae. – Me despido con una leve sonrisa.

Recorro el resto del Quemador, comprando cintas, sales, queso, verduras, entre otras cosas. Salgo de ahí con una pequeña bolsa y camino hacia la Aldea de los Vencedores.

Cuando voy llegando, veo la casa de Haymitch y decido visitarlo.

Abro su puerta y saludo

-Haymitch. – Lo busco y está en la sala leyendo, la imagen es tan bizarra pero decido no cuestionarla.

-Preciosa. – Me responde y deja a un lado su libro. -¿Qué te trae aquí?

-Quería visitarte. – Le sonrió y él levanta una ceja.

-Vaya, pues que gusto. – Responde con sarcasmo. Me siento en la otra silla.

-¿Segura que "solo querías visitar"? – Me pregunta con un tono burlón. _Peeta le ha dicho._

-Sí. – Le miento.

-¿Entonces, no estás evitando por ningún motivo ir a tu casa y ver a Peeta? – Maldición.

-¿Por qué haría eso? – Pregunto demasiado inocente, él se ríe.

-Si tu vida dependiera de mentir, seguro morirías. – Se burla. -¿Por qué lo evitas? ¿No sabes cuánto lastimas al chico? El te abre su corazón y lo que haces: evitarlo.

-No es por eso por lo que "lo evito" – Ruedo los ojos con rabia.

-Entonces, ilumíname. – Eso estalla mi furia, no tengo porque explicarle a él, cosas.

-¡Él no quiere estar conmigo! – Le grito frustrada.

-Preciosa, calma. Él no quiere _matarte. _Él _te ama. _Pensé que eso era lo que querías. –Me explica calmadamente.

-Haymitch, yo no quiero _esto._ No quiero que él piense que puede matarme, no quiero que Prim esté muerta, no quiero que pueda atacarme.

-Me refería al hecho de que te amara. – Me dice y no sé que responder. Cuando supe que Peeta me odiaba o le era indiferente, me dolió en lo más profundo de mi ser. Pero nunca supe como sentirme con el hecho de que me quisiera. Me confunde.

-Katniss… No lo lastimes. – Me levanto y salgo por la puerta hacia mi casa.

Cruzo la puerta rápidamente, esperando ver a Peeta en la cocina, no está.

-¿Peeta? – No se escucha ni un solo ruido en la casa. _La panadería_, pienso.

Veo la hora, cuatro y media. Falta por lo menos dos horas para que regrese.

Saco el libro y recorro las hojas, mi padre, el padre de Peeta, Cinna, Portia, Prim, Rue, todos aquellos que murieron para dar mejor vida. Comienzo una lista de las cosas más bellas que he visto.

Lady lamiendo la mejilla de Prim, Rue sostenida de un árbol, mi padre cantando mientras los pájaros dejan de cantar, los vestidos de Cinna, la sonrisa de Annie mientras Finnick le susurraba al oído, el atardecer en el Capitolio con Peeta, los ojos de Peeta.

Mi mente se llena de recuerdos hasta que escucho la puerta.

-¿Katniss? – Peeta entra, tu rostro tiene un poco de harina al igual que su ropa. Se recarga en la mesa y pasa una mano por su cabello alborotado. – Katniss, se que estás molesta. Lo siento.

-Sé que no quieres herirme.

-Eso es lo que en verdad me importa Katniss, tú. Pero… Podemos intentarlo. – Me levanto y lo abrazo. Comienzo a sollozar.

-Perdón, Peeta. – Lloriqueo, no quiero que él se vaya. El entierra su rostro en mi cabello.

-No tienes de que disculparte.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Tú queriendo lo mejor para mí y yo de egoísta! - Grito aun con mi cara sobre su pecho.

-Katniss, no importa.

-¡Y luego tu diciendo que me quieres y yo solo te lastimo! – Lloro exasperada. Él se ríe y con una mano despeina mi cabello.

-No llores, no importa. – Con un dedo levanta mi cara y me mira sonriente. Siento tu aliento sobre mi cara y mi respiración se corta.

Se separa de mí, dejándome confundida.

-¿Estabas viendo el libro? – Me pregunta.

-Sí, te estaba esperando.

-Claro. – Me sonríe. - ¿Quieres hacerlo ahora?

-Sí. – Me siento en la mesa al igual que él. Terminamos un dibujo de un vestido de Cinna, mi favorito; uno color atardecer. Veo maravillada como Peeta dibuja intricados diseños y me relaja.

-¿Qué tal la panadería? – Le pregunto, el sonríe mientras dibuja.

-Bien, tuve muchas ventas, la mayoría de galletas.

-Tus galletas son hermosas. – Le digo. – A Prim le encantaban verlas.

-Lo sé, lo notaba. – Esto me sorprende.

-¿Lo sabías?

-Katniss… Te seguía la pista. Veía si pasabas hambre. Me preocupaba por ti y por tu hermana. – Lo miro pero él sigue dibujando es ahí cuando siente mi mirada y me observa con una sonrisa.

-Tu… te preocupabas por mi… - El sonríe más grande.

-Aún lo hago, Katniss. – Suspira y sigue dibujando. Estoy tan conmocionada que apenas me doy cuenta que le doy un beso en la mejilla. Siento su mejilla cálida contra mis labios, su piel suave y cuando me alejo veo sus ojos confundidos. Siento algo en el fondo de mi estómago.

-Yo también me preocupo por ti, Peeta. – Le contesto ruborizada. Me levanto de la mesa. – Me daré un baño.

Subo las escaleras y me meto a la ducha. ¿Por qué hice eso? Confundida y tonta. Me termino de bañar, saco lentamente la perla, la observo, la dejo en mi cuarto y me visto con el pijama, cuando bajo huelo la cena.

-Hice de cenar. – Peeta me sonríe.

Me siento en la mesa, aún apenada mientras el sirve nuestros platos. Comemos en silencio pero veo que Peeta me mira, pero disimulo que no me doy cuenta.

Terminamos de cenar y le ayudo a recoger los platos, él lava y yo seco. Cuando acabamos, estoy subiendo las escaleras.

-Katniss. – Escucho a Peeta desde el umbral de los escalones. Me volteo y el sube los escalones que nos separan y me abraza. – Me quedaré contigo. – Correspondo su abrazo con fuerza suspirando feliz.

Subimos el resto de las escaleras y me lavo los dientes. Salgo y me siento en la cama mientras Peeta se lava los dientes, sale y se quita la camisa.

-Creo que deberías traer algo de ropa. – Le digo y me ruborizo, me mira curioso.

Se acuesta en la cama y yo con él mientras me abraza.

-Buenas noches, Katniss.

-Buenas noches, Peeta. – Cierro los ojos y siento su mano recorriendo mi rostro. Estoy más en la inconsciencia que consciente cuando siento un beso en la coronilla y me quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

_Bueno es todo por hoy :( Publicaré el siguiente sin faltaaaaaaaa, promise :)_

_Au revoir._


	14. Chapter 14

_PERDON DE NUEVOOO, lo siento esque estas vacaciones han sido espantosas en todos los sentidos! Disfruten._

* * *

CAP 14

Punto de vista - Katniss

Me levanto y veo que Peeta sigue dormido, boca ligeramente abierta, su cara volteando hacia la ventana, sus músculos del abdomen se marcan sin esfuerzo y sus fuertes brazos descansan sobre la cama, mientras me paro, cambia de posición quedando totalmente volteado.

Tomo un short azul y una blusa blanca, salgo del cuarto, me dirijo al baño donde me visto me trenzo el cabello y entro de nuevo al cuarto. Me muevo y tomo la perla de la repisa, le doy un beso silencio y la guardo en mi short.

Peeta sigue en la misma posición, su respiración es constante. Desde la puerta se ve su espalda con cicatrices del fuego que lamió su piel y parches de otro tono de su piel insertados, me acerco lentamente a él hasta el borde de la cama.

-¿Peeta? – Susurro pero no se mueve. –Peeta. – Digo pero sigue sin responder, me acerco a él y lo zarandeo. –Peeta. – Entreabre los ojos, voltea la cara y me mira soñoliento. - ¿No tienes que ir a la panadería?

- Sí. – Murmura y se sienta en la cama, se estira y se para. – No sabes lo bien que se siente poder dormir.

- Lo sé. – Le contesto.

-Iré a mi casa y ahorita regreso. – Me contesta mientras se pone la camisa de ayer.

-Está bien.

Bajamos las escaleras y yo voy a la cocina mientras él sale de la casa. Hago el té y pongo en la mesa algo de pan que Peeta trajo. Cuando estoy terminando de hacer el té, escucho la puerta. Veo a Peeta entrando, bañado con sus rizos húmedos y ropa nueva.

-Haré el desayuno. – Me dice y recuerdo a Sae.

-¿Sae ya no vendrá? – Le pregunto.

-Como ya estas mejor, al igual que yo, dijo que ya no vendría. – Me contesta con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, tendré que agradecerle. – En verdad Sae hizo que no muriera de inanición.

-Podremos dejarle algunas galletas o un pastel. – Dice Peeta.

-Sí. – Su idea parece buena.

Nos sentamos a desayunar y comemos. Después de desayunar le llamo a mi madre.

-Katniss. – Dice mi madre.

-Mamá. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, Katniss. Annie… - Mi mamá se detiene insegura.

-¿Qué pasa? – Le digo ansiosa.

-Tiene dolores. – No necesito ser curandera, enfermera o doctora para saber lo que eso significa; Annie va a tener el bebé.

-¿No es algo pronto? – Le pregunto sorprendida.

-Sí, de hecho, nos asusta, podría perder al bebé si es muy pequeño.

-Mamá… - El timbre de pánico toca mi voz.

-Lo sé… Pero podría seguir adelante con los mejores cuidados… Pero es riesgoso.

-¿Cuándo será? – Pregunto y veo que Peeta se acerca mirándome con ojos dudosos.

-Probablemente hoy, tal vez mañana. – _Muy pronto, demasiado._ – Si es así, sería prematuro, siete meses.

-¿No podemos hacer nada? – Lo que menos quiero es perder otra vida.

-No, Katniss.

-Está bien.

-Tengo que irme, Katniss.

-Mamá… Márcame si sucede algo.

-Sí, hija. – Cuelga y me siento algo ansiosa.

-¿Peeta, escuchaste? – Volteo a mirarlo y lo tomo de la mano.

-No entendí, en realidad.

-Annie puede que dé a luz hoy.

-Prematuro.

-Sí. – Por un segundo me siento desecha.

-Katniss, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

-Lo único que tiene Annie de Finnick y puede que no lo tenga.

-Katniss…

-Peeta, estoy asustada. – En el fondo esa es otra razón por la que no quiero hijos, pueden morir antes, después, durante, morir yo, son muchos los finales para los hijos.

-Katniss… - Susurra Peeta, abrazándome. – Tranquila, todo estará perfectamente.

Nos quedamos ahí abrazados hasta que escucho un suspiro de Peeta, lo miro con preguntas en los ojos.

-La panadería. – Me dice.

-Ve, no importa. – Le sonrió. – No podemos hacer nada aún así.

-No cazarás. – Es una afirmación.

-No, me quedaré, por el teléfono.

-Está bien. – Dice Peeta. – Cualquier cosa, búscame. - Me da un apretón de manos y sale por la puerta.

La mañana pasa lentamente y cuando es casi la tarde, Haymitch viene a mi casa, me comenta que también mi madre le hablo para comentarle sobre Annie.

-Haymitch… ¿Crees que algo malo pase? – Le pregunto insegura.

-Katniss… Annie ha sobrevivido a muchas cosas, Finnick también lo hizo, su hijo es un sobreviviente solo por venir de ellos dos, estará bien. – Me sonríe, Haymitch es de las pocas personas totalmente sinceras por lo que no dudo de su respuesta.

Platicamos sobre mi madre y sus años de boticaria, lo guapa, dedicada y linda que era.

Cuando es la tarde me levanto y saco del refigerador verduras que pongo a cocer.

-Así que el Sinsajo ya sabe hacer de comer. – Haymitch se burla de mí.

-Tuve que aprender. – Le sonrió.

-Ya podrás alimentar más sinsajitos. – Suelta una carcajada, me molesto.

-Eso nunca pasará, Haymitch. – Le contesto cortante.

-Terca como siempre. – No agrego nada más a su comentario.

Hago una sopa con verduras aunque cuando la pruebo le hace falta sal, cuando la sirvo le agrego una pequeña pizca y Haymitch me sonríe socarronamente.

-Solo comételo. – Le digo y me siento al otro lado mientras le pongo sal a mi sopa.

Comemos en silencio durante unos minutos hasta que llega Peeta, se nota que está cansado.

-Lo siento. – Siempre se disculpa.

-¿Sopa? – Le pregunto, me sonríe y asiente. Le sirvo en un cuenco y le agrego un poco de sal.

-Vaya, Katniss. Te quedo bien. – Toma otra cucharada y agrega. – Mejor que la de la cueva. – Me sonríe y río, mejora mi ánimo considerablemente.

Cuando estamos acabando Peeta pregunta.

-¿Cómo está Annie?

-No, Peeta. Aún no pasa nada, creo. – Miro hacia la sala donde está el teléfono. – Mi madre no ha llamado.

Terminamos de recoger y lavar.

-Regreso en un rato. – Peeta se despide y me da un apretón de manos.

-Adiós. – Musito mientras lo veo salir por la puerta.

Después de un rato, Haymitch va a alimentar los gansos, dejándome sola con mis pensamientos, me dedico a observar la perla en mis manos, absorta. Haymitch regresa de nuevo y seguimos platicando.

Suena el teléfono. Haymitch y yo nos miramos, me levanto y contesto.

-¿Mamá?

-Katniss. Annie acaba de tener a su hijo, Finnick. – Finnick, como su padre.

-¿Está bien, mamá? – Le pregunto

-Está… estable. No tememos por su vida. – Siento como mis latidos se tranquilizan

-¿Cómo está Annie?

-Feliz, mucho, es un bebé muy hermoso. Te mandaré una foto. – Sonrió y veo que Haymitch está a mi lado también sonriendo.

-Mamá, son excelentes noticias.

-Lo sé, Katniss… - Escucho su tono de alegría. – Es un bebé precioso y también me temí si algo le pasará… Pero lo cuidaremos, cuidaremos a Finnick.

-Mamá… - Suspiro. – Quiero verte, quiero verlos.

- Cuando puedas salir, ven a visitarme.

-Sí.

-Annie me busca, Katniss.

-Mándale nuestros saludos. – Sonrió al teléfono. – Y nuestras felicitaciones.

-Claro.

-Adiós, mamá. – Cuelgo y miro a Haymitch, los dos estamos emocionados, lo abrazo y él me sostiene, me estoy riendo al igual que él y nos separamos.

A media tarde, Peeta llega

-¡Peeta! – Exclamo y él me mira sorprendido. – Annie ya tuvo a su bebé. Finnick.

-¡Vaya! – Me mira, esta sonriente y en sus ojos veo algo en el fondo, esperanza quizá.

Lo abrazo por la cintura y el corresponde mi abrazo, estamos riendo, estamos _felices._

Nos abrazamos hasta que Haymitch hace un sonido de incómodo

-Bueno, chicos, me tengo que ir. – Dice Haymitch incómodo y burlándose.

-Adios, Haymitch. – Peeta lo despide y yo miro hacia otro lado ruborizada.

-¿Quieres empezar con el libro? – Dice Peeta después de que Haymitch se haya ido. – Con Finnick.

-Claro. – Me siento en la mesa mientras él saca las cosas.

Lo que resta de la tarde, empezamos a dibujar a Finnick y escribiendo cosas sobre él, dejando un espacio en blanco para la foto de su hijo con Annie. Esta vez no es tan doloroso, el buen recuerdo sobrepasa los malos.

-Katniss, todo estará bien, ¿lo ves? – Me dice Peeta mientras deja el lápiz a un lado y me mira.

-Por ahora.

-No, Katniss. Todo ya acabó, todo está mejorando, tú lo haces, Haymitch lo hace, yo también. – Me mira y por primera vez siento esperanza por un nuevo mundo, por un nuevo Panem, por un nuevo _nosotros._

Lo tomo de la mano, entrelazamos las manos y nos miramos con una sonrisa.

-Katniss… - Peeta susurra y se acerca a mi cara, nos miramos sin respirar. – Te amo.

Me despego de él, sin razones.

-Lo siento. – Me disculpo. - ¿Quieres cenar?

-Te ayudo. – Nos levantamos y nos acercamos a la cocina.

El unta en unos bollos un poco de queso que yo ya había comprado mientras yo sirvo en unos vasos un poco de leche. Llevo los vasos a la mesa y el los bollos.

Me siento al otro lado de la mesa, alejada de él y jugueteo con mi comida.

Cenamos en silencio, yo aún confundida. ¿Por qué me despegue? ¿Por qué no quería hacerlo? El no me habla y yo tampoco hago el esfuerzo por sacar plática, terminamos de cenar y recogemos la mesa. Peeta me mira y veo el esfuerzo que hace por no derrumbarse, me sonríe pero sin llegar a ser una sonrisa feliz, me susurra

-Adiós, Katniss. – Se para en la puerta.

-¿No te quedarás? – Le susurro, camino hasta él y tomo su mano.

Peeta me mira con dolor en su mirada pero en el fondo hay un poco de esperanza.

-Lo siento, Peeta. No quería herirte. Solo… No sé qué pasa conmigo. – Miro el piso apenada y escucho un suspiro. – Quiero que te quedes, solo mientras duermo.

Lo miro y toca mi cara levemente.

-Iré por ropa. – Me da un beso en la mejilla y sale de mi casa. Me ruborizo. Siento algo en el fondo del estómago, me lo revuelve y me confunde.

Subo las escaleras, me pongo mi pijama, me destrenzo el cabello y lavo mis dientes. Veo la perla en mi mano y me sonrió a mí misma. Escucho a Peeta subiendo las escaleras. Me asomo y veo que trae consigo ropa. Me mira indeciso.

-No, está bien. – Le sonrió y él me devuelve la sonrisa. Voy al cuarto y él se cambia. Nos acostamos en la cama abrazados y le digo

-Quiero estar contigo, Peeta. Me gusta estar contigo. Me gusta demasiado. No quiero que te alejes de nuevo de mí, no quiero saber qué pasará si no es contigo.

-Katniss… Aún puedo lastimarte. – Me mira significativamente, siempre dice esto pero cada vez son menos las posibilidades que pase.

-Peeta… No puedo estar sin ti. – Le digo con el corazón en la mano.

Nos miramos durante unos segundos, acerca lentamente su rostro al mío pero esta vez no quiero alejarme, no lo haré. Nos miramos, el azul de sus ojos parece más claro que nunca, me pierdo en su mirada y mis latidos se desembocan. Me acerco a su boca y unimos nuestros labios, al principio nuestros labios llevan un ritmo lento y cálido, mi labio inferior entre sus dos labios y viceversa, sus mano acarician mi rostro desde mi sien hasta mi cuello, mis manos traviesas van desde su pecho y terminan en su pelo pasando por su nuca, lo acerco mas a mí con ferocidad.

Aumenta el ritmo de la danza de nuestros labios, los movemos más rápido, nuestra respiración se vuelve entrecortada y sus manos bajan por mi cuello y después rozan mis brazos y terminan en mi cintura, atrayéndome más hacia él, la piel se me eriza mientras acaricia parte de mi cintura y espalda. Mis manos pasan a su cara donde toco su mejilla y siento su lengua haciéndose entrada a mi boca, dejo que entre y lo hace con cuidado pero con pasión y nos besamos profundamente mientras que mi lengua también entra a su boca y nos abrazamos fuertemente, es ahí cuando siento esa cosa de nuevo, el hambre que me controlo en la playa, el hambre que sentí en la cueva. Es ahí cuando entiendo todo lo demás, el miedo a perderlo, lo confundida que me sentía, porque quería que me amara, lo alegre que me sentía al estar con él. Sé que esto habría pasado de todas formas. Que lo que necesito para sobrevivir no es el fuego de Gale, encendido por la rabia y el odio. Tengo bastante fuego en mí misma.

Lo que necesito es el diente de león en la primavera. El amarillo brillante que significa renacer en vez de destrucción. La promesa de que la vida puede continuar, sin importar lo malo de nuestras pérdidas. Que puede ser buena de nuevo. Y solo Peeta puede darme eso.

Cuando entiendo todo esto, Peeta se separa lentamente de mí, besando mi mentón y descendiendo por mi cuello, exhalo en su oreja dejando salir una especie de quejido y me abraza más estrecho, después me mira con intensidad, con amor, con protección. Dejo que mi respiración se sosiegue y escucho su susurro entrecortado.

-Tú me amas. ¿Real o no real?

-Real.

* * *

_Dejaré de publicar por un corto tiempo hasta que mis vacaciones sean vacaciones de verdad! espero que les haya gustado este :) _


End file.
